His World
by imangieee
Summary: The Straw Hats each wake up in a plain white room wearing nothing but hospital gowns and a prized possession is taken from each of them. Now, their main goal is to find their stuff, find each other, and escape. But what happens when escaping is the least of their problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Straw Hats each wake up in a plain white room wearing nothing but hospital gowns and a prized possession is taken from each of them. Now, their main goal is to find their stuff, find each other, and escape. But what happens when escaping is the least of their problems?**

**This is post-time skip, and I would say that this would take place after Punk Hazard.. only I have no idea how Punk Hazard ends. The manga is currently on chapter 675 and it gives no hints on how its ending. I don't know whether they get a new nakama or not, so I'm just going with whats currently happening. **

**This story was inspired by the G-8 arc, Strong World, and the second One Piece Movie. I was also inspired by the new One Piece movie Z. Most evilest villain they'll ever face yet? I took that and made it into my own story. Enjoy [:**

"Everything has been put into file. Shall we depose of the pirates like we always have?"

"All but one. Make sure she's fully awake by this afternoon. If she tries to escape, make sure to use what ever means necessary to make her stay. You can eliminate the rest. Just make sure to put their ashes to good use."

"Understood."

The subordinate nodded then left the room. He closed the door behind him, making the room inside go dark aside from the light coming from the window. Another figure sat on the desk, dangling her legs without a care in the world. She leaned back and faced the vice admiral upside down.

"Father, aren't you going a bit overboard this time?"

The vice admiral stared out his window intently, not removing his eyes to face his daughter.

"There's no such thing as going overboard when it comes to justice. A notorious crew like them is history and only history."

"Of course."

"Mai, I need you to check the ships to see if they're ready for departure."

"The ships don't leave until tomorrow. Everything will be settled tonight."

"Mai, I gave you a command."

Mai sighed and jumped off the desk. She placed her sword sheathe securely on her belt and headed for the door. Like always, disobeying her father's commands could lead to no meal for lunch. It was always how she lived her life, and thus, it still continues.

"As you wish, Vice Admiral Sega."

-x-x-x-

"Nojiko?" Nami watched as her sister continued to walk as if she didn't hear her, which was odd since they weren't that far apart. "Nojiko!"

The room was endless and white. Calling it a room might be an understatement. It was more like they were in a wide open area, and in it was just the two of them. Afraid and confused, Nami ran after her sister. When she was close enough, she reached out her hand to grab her arm, but she suddenly felt their distance growing apart again. She desperately tried to reach for her.

"Nojiko! Where are you going?" yelled Nami. Nojiko turned around and smiled innocently. Nami furrowed her brows. She was acting strange.

"Don't worry, Nami. I'll tell Belle-mere you said hi."

"Belle- What do you mean? Where are you-"

"Goodbye, Nami."

"Wai.. Wait! Nojiko!"

Nojiko continued to walk away, leaving a puzzled Nami behind.

"Nojiko! NOJIKO!"

Nami gasped and opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling as she panted. It was just a dream. Only a dream, and yet it felt so real.

Nami sat up, then froze. She looked up and realized she wasn't on her own bed in the Sunny. She was in a plain white room with nothing but a chair in the corner and the bed she was just sleeping on. She looked down and saw that her clothes were replaced with a hospital gown. Her arms were very boney and it looked like her skin color was fading.

She quickly ran for the only barred window and looked outside. From the fact that straight ahead of her was nothing but sky, it looked like she was on a highest floor. The area was completely surrounded by a jungle.

"Whaa-"

Nami cut herself off when she looked towards the end of the island. It was nothing but fog. She could hardly see the ocean. Nami stumbled back to the bed and sat down while holding her head. She didn't remember getting here. She didn't remember anything. The last thing she remembered was going to bed after going through another one of the New World's rough storms.

"The crew..."

She almost forgot, where is everybody? Had they been kidnapped and separated? By bounty hunters or Marines, either way, this was not good. She had to find everyone and get out of here as soon as possible. There was no telling what they'll go through or went through here.

Nami ran for the door then realized something important was missing. Her clothes, her log pose and her clima tact, they were all missing. She'll be defenseless once she leaves this room, and there was no way of escaping the island without a log pose. Nami bit her lip. She had to risk it.

She quietly opened the door slightly and peeked outside. She used her senses to detect any footsteps coming her way. It was completely empty. She quietly stepped out and closed the door behind her. She looked left and right. The hallway stretched on far endlessly. There was nothing but plain white doors on the walls and windows that looked out towards the jungle. This could be harder than she thought.

-x-

"Dammit. Dammit!"

Zoro ran through the endless hallway without caring whether anybody spotted him or not. Not only did he wake up with no memories of even ending up in this place, but all his swords are missing. He won't leave the island without them. Not only that, but the crew is missing.

"Tch. Why are those idiots getting lost at a time like this?"

Aside from his crew missing, the fact that he couldn't remember anything at all set him on the edge. It was a disgrace as a swordsman. He must've been completely out of it if he were to lose all three of his swords.

-x-

The guards chased Nico Robin as she ran to find an escape route out of this place.

"Stop! You're not getting out of here!" yelled one of the guards. Another guard raised his pistol and shot at her. It missed her arm by an inch. Robin made a hard right. The guards nearly missed it, but followed her lead. They stopped when they realized she was no where to be found. This hallway held no doors to escape into, yet she was gone.

"Shit!"

"What should we do?"

"Find her! She couldn't have gotten far."

The guards continued running down the hallway Robin supposedly disappeared into. Little did they know, the hallway was separated by another wall leading towards another direction. Robin slid down the wall when the coast was clear. She panted as she tried to catch her breath. She could've fought back and attack, but for some reason, it was like her energy was completely drained out of her. As of now, she can only sprout little body parts such as eyes, mouths, and ears. Until she regains her strength, she'll have to keep on running. Out of the twenty two years of running, she didn't think she'd be caught so easily.

-x-

"What happened?" Usopp asked himself. As soon as he woke up, he felt dizzy and weak. His skin color isn't as tan as it used to be, and his muscles he trained so hard for aren't as big as they used to be. Furthermore, he couldn't remember anything. To make matters worse, his bag and kuro kabuto are gone. He gasped when he heard footsteps nearing the door. He quickly lied back down and pretended to sleep. He heard the door open and close all in one. He also heard a few pants coming from his new company. Usopp remained still, but under the blanket, he began to shake in fear. He was completely wide open.

"Oi, Usopp, you're not dead, are you?"

Usopp opened his eyes at that familiar voice. He quickly shot up with relief.

"Sanji!"

"Shh," Sanji walked closer. Usopp noticed he wore the same hospital gown he was wearing. He wasn't looking too good either. So, _he_ wasn't the only one in the crew in this situation.

"What are you doing here? What happened to us?"

"That's what I want to know. Do you remember anything?"

"No.. It's strange. But anyway, how'd you find me?"

"I didn't mean to. I heard some guards coming so I ran into the nearest room. I thought it might've held Nami-san or Robin-chan."

Usopp stared at him with half lidded eyes. Of course, the cook only ever cared about the girls.

"Anyway, we need to get out of here and find the others," said Sanji.

"A-Ah," Usopp removed the blanket off of him and moved to the side of the bed. "But wait, where's our stuff?"

"No idea. I've been focused on looking for everyone."

"We need to find our stuff-"

"As of our current situation, finding our stuff isn't all that important. We need to find the crew to see if they're here as well."

"We wouldn't have been separated if it was _us_."

"Good point."

"Do you have any leads?"

"Listen to this."

-x-

"E-Ehh? We're in a Marine base?" asked Usopp. "H-How do you know?"

"Those guards chasing me clearly had Marine uniforms on. I wouldn't miss something like that."

"Th-Then we were caught! ..But I don't remember ever facing any Marines."

"I'm assuming we were ambushed and knocked out. I just don't know how we couldn't have seen it."

"We need to find the crew fast, and our stuff and the Sunny too."

"Wait a minute.." Sanji paused as he realized something. "WHY THE HELL AM I SITTING HERE TALKING TO YOU? NAMI-SAAAN! ROBIN-CHAN!"

Sanji kicked down the door and ran ahead. "NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHAN!"

"O-Oi! Wait!" Usopp ran after him while clutching the back of his gown to hide his rear. "DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND, IDIOT!"

-x-x-

Sleeping soundly in his own room, was the captain of the Straw Hat pirates, Monkey D. Luffy. He was having his usual dream, everything about meat, until some guards passed by his door while yelling a few commands to their soldiers. Luffy's little snot bubble popped, waking him. He groaned and stretched, then reached beside his pillow for his straw hat.

Luffy shot up when he couldn't find his prized possession.

"Boshi?"

He lifted his pillow and his blanket, but came up empty.

"Boshi!"

He jumped off the bed and looked under it.

"BOSHI!"

It was no where to be found. Luffy started to panic when he realized he wasn't in his normal clothes. He raised the hospital gown when he then felt a breeze on his rear. Luffy turned around.

"Ehh? Weird, why am I naked? But I need my hat."

Luffy headed for the door and reached for the door knob when he sensed someone on the other side. There were two of them, and they right outside his door. He heard them conversing and their main topic caught his attention.

"It seems all of the Straw Hats have woken up and escaped. The only one still knocked out is their captain."

"After being asleep for weeks, I thought they would've been dead already."

"Either way, Vice Admiral Sega will find them and kill them off, just like the rest of the pirate crews he's captured."

Luffy's eyes widened. He clenched his fists then looked down at himself.

The guards outside were startled when they heard a crash coming from Luffy's room. They bursted in and saw the bars on the window dented followed by a broken glass window. They ran for the window and looked down. Luffy jumped down from the ceiling and kicked the both of them from behind. One of them was knocked out while the other one tried to maintain his stance.

The guard raised his pistol up to Luffy, but he grabbed it and threw it out the window. Luffy grabbed the guard by the collar and pinned him to the wall. The guard was terrified not only with what the Straw Hat captain would do to him, but of his death glare saying this wasn't going to end well for him. After weeks of endless slumber, the infamous Straw Hat Luffy has finally awaken.

"Where. Is. My. Crew?"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I didn't want to reveal too much in just the first chapter. I've been planning and writing this since April or May. A lot of changes had to be made, but here it is!**

**- Mai's name is actually pronounced like 'my' not 'may'.**

**- 'Boshi' - Hat**


	2. Chapter 2

Brook stared at the door then at the barred window. Now, he could walk through the halls pretending to be a dead person, or fall three stories into complete freedom. Furthermore, he has the crew to worry about. So many options.

"Yohohoho, this is tough one. My brain is hurting. Ah! But I don't have a brain. Yohohoho- AH!"

His mind was completely distracted when he realized his cane was missing. Without it, he's just a defenseless old skeleton. Without it, he can't play his violin either. Then again.. his violin and guitar were also missing.

"Just who in their right mind.."

Brook bursted through the door, creating a skeleton shaped hole in the wall, and ran down the hallway.

"WOULD STEAL SOMEONE ELSE'S STUFF! THAT'S RUDE!"

-x-x-

Franky casually walked through the halls in search of the kitchen. When he woke up, he checked his stomach and found it to be empty of colas. He was absolutely empty.. and hungry as well. It was as if he hasn't eaten in weeks.

Franky sighed. "Where is this place? I just want my cola so I can feel SUUUPPPERR again."

"This way! I think I heard something!"

"Oh no," Franky started running for the opposite direction. Without any cola, none of his moves will work. His first priority is finding some cola, then the crew, then the Sunny.

-x-x-x-

Chopper closely examined his arm after finally waking up. There were two small holes that clearly showed that he was given two shots. The only problem is he doesn't know what kind of shot he was given.

"This looks bad."

He needed to find his stuff and make sure he wasn't given anything out of the ordinary. It was odd, because he feels completely normal. The room was filled with different scents he wasn't familiar with. The crew's scent was spread around as well, but it was unclear.

"Where am I?"

Chopper transformed into his heavy point and walked towards the window. He gasped and tightly clutched the bars. The building was surrounded by a tall steel gate that seemed to go around the whole building. It separated the building from the jungle. To make matters worse, there were guards all over the place.

"Everyone.. I need to find everyone."

Chopper ran for the door and paused when he heard a commotion coming from the other side.

"NAMI! ZORO! MINA!"

Chopper's eyes widened. He opened the door and ran outside.

"Luffy!"

"Chopper!" Luffy dropped the guard he was holding. He was glad to see that one of his friends were alright. "I'm glad you're safe."

"We need to hurry and find everyone. I need my stuff to check everyone out. I think someone might've tampered with our body."

-x-

Zoro glanced at the numbers on the rooms and felt as if he's seen them before. He shook his head and kept running. The fact that he didn't sense anybody coming for them has been bothering him. Not only has he spent two years training how to use his swords, but he was able to learn the basics of haki as well. He was able to sense any Marines coming his way now, but for some reason, it didn't work the minute they were kidnapped. If they're here, then that means Luffy nor Sanji didn't sense it as well. Something odd is going on here.

He made a hard turn and placed his back against the wall. He heard some guards coming after him from another hallway. He was tired of running. He felt as if he's been running for hours and its getting him no where. It was time to fight back. Thanks to his haki, he sensed a person, one person, running towards his direction. At the right moment, he'll ambush this person and get some answers. Zoro closed his eyes as he concentrated.

At the right moment, he jumped out from his hiding spot with his fist ready to land a blow to the poor victim.

"**Ocho Fleur!**"

At an inch before his fist met contact with her face, multiple arms appeared from her body, stopping him and pushing him back to his hiding spot albeit harshly. Zoro hit his head to the wall, knocking him out.

"Sorry, Zoro."

Four pairs of feet appeared from under Zoro and started to walk pass the door Robin opened. She stepped in and quickly closed the door behind her.

Zoro groaned when the feet under him disappeared, making him fall on his back. He tried to open his eyes, but his vision was a bit hazy. It was a dark room, until a slim figure reached up and pulled the switch for an emergency light. Zoro squinted his eye to clear his vision. When it did, the first thing he saw was a female's rear end. Zoro screamed and backed away, accidentally hitting the wall behind him and causing a few clothes on top of him to fall.

Robin turned around, startled by his sudden scream. She leaned down and placed a hand on his bare leg.

"Zoro, are you all right? They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

Zoro furrowed his brows and looked up at her.

"What do you mean 'they?'"

Zoro was feeling a little uneasy at the fact they were practically half naked. He never was interested in women, so why was he feeling this way?

"We're in a Marine base."

"You mean-"

"Ee, I don't know how, but the Marines actually caught us."

"Then I was right. Everyone else must be somewhere in the building. The last thing I remember was-"

"Going to bed? Same here. But I'm assuming something happened as soon as we fell asleep."

"Then my swords.."

"All our stuff has been taken, and from what I've been hearing from the guards, we've been here for weeks. We've been asleep for weeks without waking up."

-x-x-x-

"Do you really think these disguises will work?" asked Usopp. He stared down at his new Marine uniform with disgust. "This didn't exactly work for me the last time I put a Marine uniform on."

"It's better than those shitty dresses we had."

The two hid in a random room, which coincidentally, was a small closet that stored spare uniforms.

"I do feel much better knowing my ass isn't showing for everyone to see," said Usopp.

"No one cares about your ass," Sanji opened the door slightly and peeked outside.

"Huh, good to know," said a now depressed Usopp.

"I'm still worried about Nami-san and Robin-chan."

"Don't worry. The fact that you found me so easily means this place isn't as big as we thought it is. Luffy or Zoro or Chopper or Franky or Brook might've found them and they're safe. Worry about one of the guys for a change."

"I could care less about you guys."

Usopp smiled as his soul started to disappear.

"Glad to know you care."

-x-x-x-

After following the signs in the hallway, Franky managed to find the kitchen in one piece. There was only one problem. Someone was already inside. It could be one of the Marines sneaking a few snacks. But he could handle one measly Marine. He still had his Strong Right, but without any fuel, it doesn't exactly hit his aim like it usually does. Then again, he's a big guy with very large arms.

"I hope you're prepared," Franky stepped into the room while cracking his knuckles. The victim peeked over the fridge to reveal his large afro.

"Franky-san!"

"Brook! What are you doing here?"

Brook raised his half empty bottle of..

"Milk."

"You didn't happen to find any cola in there, did you?"

-x-x-x-

In a certain office, Mai spun around on her father's chair with a bored expression. Sega stared out his window and glared whenever something in the distance unsatisfied him.

Mai sighed. "There's never anything to do in this place."

"Make use of yourself and scout the base."

"Already did before I got here. When can I go back to mother's island? I'm sick of this place."

"I told you, you're not leaving this place. As soon as you've reached my rank, you're taking over."

"Joy," Mai said sarcastically.

The door bursted open, in coming a marine soldier.

"Vice Admiral Sega! The Straw Hats have woken up."

"That's not possible. They're suppose to stay asleep aside from the girl. Has anybody been in their rooms?"

"Nothing from the den den mushi."

Sega growled. "Mai, handle it."

"Finally, something to do."

-x-x-x-

Nami quickly hid behind a pillar when she heard footsteps nearing. She peeked over and saw some guards walking towards her. She slowly rotated around the pillar as they walked by. When they were far enough, Nami took off. She needed to find it. Whether it be the crew, her stuff, the ship, or possibly some treasure, she was hoping for at least something to pop up. With Marines lurking in every corner, she couldn't concentrate.

Nami opened a random door. She stepped in and searched for the light switch. After finally finding it, she turned on the lights. Her eyes widened at what lay before her. It wasn't just an ordinary room she ran into, but a room filled with papers, wanted papers, maps and pictures. All of them.. were of _them_.

"What is-"

She gasped when the lights went out. She felt something being placed over her head. It was when she felt her nose touch it, she realized that a sack was placed around her head. She felt her wrists and feet being tied up. She punched and kicked whoever was doing this to her, but she felt something sharp cut her leg. She felt liquid leaking from her new wound and trickle down her leg.

She never thought she would get caught so easily.

-x-x-x-

"Mmm, SUUUPPPEEERRR!"

Franky struck his signature pose after refilling on cola. It felt nice having some in his system. He felt weak without it.

"Yohohoho, having milk to strengthen my bones feels perfect!"

"We should look for the others.. then again, we need to looks for our stuff too.. and the ship..."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I say we look for the ship first. I'm sure everyone's up and looking for each other. As soon as we find each other, we'll have the ship prepared then we'll be out of here."

"Great thinking, Franky-san. Only.. where do we look?"

Franky looked out the window. "From what it looks like outside, the island is nothing but jungle and we're in the middle of it. The ship must be on the shore somewhere. We need to break out of this building."

"Yohohoho, fun."

-x-x-x-

"I feel like an idiot."

"Would you rather run around with your rear wide open for everyone to see?"

"Anything's better than wearing enemy clothes."

"You'll have to live with it for now until we find our stuff."

Zoro examined his new clothes, or rather, new uniform. It was Robin's idea to change into the uniforms. It was better than running around half naked, and with this no one can recognize them. It was convenient the room they ran into was a small closet.

Robin had to tie her long raven black hair into a bun and hide it under her cap. In order for Zoro to hide his recognizable green hair, he had to put on a Marine cap as well. He lowered the front of his cap over his left eye to hide his scar.

Robin placed her hand on the door knob. By placing an eye on the door from the other side, she could see if the coast was clear or not.

"Can you manage without your swords?"

"I think I'll be fine."

Robin chuckled. "We'll see."

-x-x-

"So, you think we were given some kind of medicine..."

"Uh-huh."

"And you need your stuff so you can make sure nothing in our body is bad?"

"Yea! ..So, you get it?"

"Nope."

Chopper slid down the wall as he cried. "I give up."

After meeting up, they locked themselves in a bathroom as a hiding spot. Chopper obviously thought it was a horrible idea, but Luffy couldn't care less.

"I'm more worried about where everyone is," said Luffy.

"Aren't you worried about your hat?"

Luffy's eyes widened in realization. Steam came from his ears.

"THOSE BASTARDS TOOK MY HAT!"

Chopper transformed into his heavy point and blocked the path between the doorway and Luffy.

"Wait, Luffy! We need to be cautious!"

"I don't care about cushions! I NEED MY HAT!"

Thanks to his haki, Luffy was able to sense a few people coming their way. Luffy looked around the bathroom for an escape route. He looked up and found his answer.

"Chopper! Shrink down!"

Chopper obeyed his command and shrunk back down to his brain point. Luffy stretched up and grabbed the air conditioning vent cover and yanked it down. He grabbed Chopper, stretched his hand up to the vent and rocketed them up, at the same moment three Marines bursted in.

The first thing they noticed was the broken vent cover.

"Call for backup! They're in the vents as well!"

* * *

**I'm sorry it keeps switching back and forth to where each of the Straw Hats are. I'm trying to make sure each one has their own moment. It's not always about Luffy.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Luffy, where are we going?"

"I don't know. As long as it leads to my hat, your stuff, or some meat then we're fine."

Chopper facepalmed. The two of them were stuck crawling the vents due to their hiding spot in the bathroom being spotted. The vents weren't that tight for it was big enough even for Luffy's size. It was big enough that even Chopper could walk through it. Fortunately, they were at a good distance from the bathroom. The vents had many turns that their pursuers could've easily lost them if they ever followed them.

"I hope everyone's all right," murmured Chopper.

"They can handle themselves, and for some reason, I'm feeling really really hungry."

Chopper touched his belly as it started to grumble. He too was feeling somewhat hungry, as if he hasn't eaten in days.

"Aa, me too. So, we're looking for the kitchen?"

"No, my hat."

"But I thought you were hungry."

"I am. We're looking for some food."

"I thought we were looking for your hat!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"I give up!" Chopper fell on his rear. "I don't know where we're heading anymore."

-x-x-

"**Strong Right!**"

Franky sent his right fist flying, knocking a couple Marines in his way. After filling up on cola, he felt 'SUPER' than ever. They're main goal now is escaping into the jungle. They could care less about getting caught again. They needed to find the ship, fast.

"Brook! You all right?"

"Yohohohohohoho~!"

Brook ran around, scaring any enemies with his walking skeleton body. Brook backed some of them in a corner.

"P-Please, spare us."

"I don't want to go to hell!"

"Yohoho... I don't think.. that can be arranged."

Brook slowly opened his mouth. The Marines trembled in fear, thinking he might eat them alive. They screamed when a puff of smoke came out of his mouth. The sudden surprise knocked them out. Brook bursted into laughter at their reactions. Obviously, he was having way too much fun with this.

"Yohohohoho! That was fun!"

"Uh, Brook, I think that's enough," said Franky with half lidded eyes.

"I haven't had that much fun in a while!"

Franky chuckled. "All right. Fun's over. Cover your ears."

"Although, I don't have any ears to cover-"

"**Franky Radical Beam!**"

Brook screamed when Franky shot a beam aimed at the wall. A huge whole was made, creating an exit out of the building.

"Let's go, Brook!"

Franky jumped through the hole he created and started running.

"O-Oi! Wait!" Brook followed behind. They were greeted with Marines coming at them from every corner. Never did they realize that a huge gate blocked their way towards the jungle. It was higher than the building and it looked to be made of steel. It was as if it was built to make sure nothing got in.. or out.

"Franky-san, what do we do?"

"Grab onto me!"

"Captain Mai!" Some of the Marines were surprised to see the vice admiral's daughter arriving in the scene. Other than the vice admiral himself, their captain was probably the second toughest in the base. No prisoner has ever escaped when they're faced with her.

"Captain Mai, two of the Straw Hats are attempting to escape," reported a soldier.

Brook held onto Franky tightly, in fear of what he might do next. His eyes widened when Franky's rear started to inflate.

"F-Franky-san-"

"**Coup de Boo!**"

Franky propelled themselves up with a giant fart. Brook screamed for it caused them to reach a high elevation. Fortunately, his 'technique' managed to reach them above the gate. Franky landed on top of the gate and jumped down, disappearing into the trees.

"OW! THAT HURT! Ah! But I'm just bones so how could I have felt that? Yohohoho!"

"Captain Mai-"

"Leave them."

The soldiers were taken aback by her answer.

"But they'll-"

"They'll come back. There's nothing for them in the jungle anyway. When they do come back, have them confined. That is, if the animals don't get to them first."

-x-

Brook grunted when he lifted his back. His boney body hit the rocks when he landed. It hurt, but not as much as a normal human would feel pain. Upon getting up, he immediately checked his afro to make sure no damages were made. He was satisfied when it came out as perfect as ever.

"Franky-san!" Brook called out when there was no sign of the cyborg anywhere.

"Over here!"

Brook followed the sound of his voice. He arrived in front of a huge boulder. He looked up, unexpected of what he saw next.

"Franky-san.. is that-"

"Yes, this is how a real man should live in the wild!"

Replacing his torn hospital gown, Franky created a new fashion statement that only covered his manhood using nothing but leaves from the trees.

"SUUPPEERR!" Franky struck his signature pose at his new accomplishment.

"Yohohoho! My my.."

"Should I make you one?"

"Even though I'm just bones, I have nothing to cover. Yohoho!"

"You have a point. Anyway, we should head for the shore. Fast."

Franky jumped down from the boulder, creating a loud thud and making birds around the area fly away. The highest point of the gate was clearly visible even above the trees. The two Straw Hats headed for the opposite direction. They are now in a completely unfamiliar area where anything can pop out at them. If it weren't for Franky, they'd be completely defenseless.

"Brook, do you have the strange feeling we're being watched?"

"Yohoho, my skin would be tingling if I had any. But, yes, I do."

At that moment, they hear a growling sound coming from their right. It was close and rather loud. Franky squinted his eyes as he scanned through the jungle. He couldn't feel a presence anywhere near them. Until he saw a pair of glowing red eyes, he knew he was wrong. The Straw Hat shipwright and musician screamed and ran away as they were encountered with an oversized, black and white tiger. It was twice the size of Brook and it clearly looked hungry as it pursued them.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS PLACE?" yelled Brook.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!"

Their screams could be heard back in the Marine base where Mai and her subordinates stood in front of the hole in the wall Franky created.

"If they're not back within five hours, assume they're dead."

-x-x-

Robin fell onto Zoro when they felt the ground shake due to a loud booming sound they heard from not far away.

"What was that?" asked Zoro. He then realized he was still holding onto Robin. He slightly pushed her away from him and took a step back. He couldn't get the 'rear end' image out of his head.

"I don't know," said Robin as she regained her balance. They watched as some of the soldiers in the hallway started heading for the direction the explosion came from.

"Soldiers are needed in the southwest area! Two of the Straw Hat pirates have escaped!"

Zoro's eye widened. "Two? Then that's-"

Robin grabbed Zoro's wrist and started running for the opposite direction. She made sure not to run into any Marines for over twenty of them were running past them. When the hallway was cleared, she pulled them into a random room and locked the door.

"What was that, Robin?" asked Zoro, even though he couldn't see her face due to the dark room they arrived in. "From the sound of that explosion, that could've been Franky!"

"Apparently, he managed to escaped, and it looks like he's heading for the jungle. He'll be fine with whoever's with him."

"Then why are we still here?"

"I want answers."

Robin finally found the light switch on the wall. She switched it on, and her eyes grew wide. Zoro had the same expression when he looked around the room. The room was filled with papers, wanted papers, maps and pictures. All of them were of their crew. There were pictures of them all over the walls. Their wanted posters hung across the room. Files and maps were scattered around the ground.

"What is this..."

Robin stepped up to the desk and picked up a large rolled up piece of paper. It was the blueprint of the Sunny. Every detail, every measure, cracks, and previous damages were put into this single piece of paper.

Zoro picked up a random paper he stepped on. It was a map, but not an ordinary map of the world. It was a map of the routes they have taken ever since they entered the Grand Line. It was also detailed with how much time they've spent there and what happened on the island involving them.

Zoro's eye widened. He picked up another large piece of paper that caught his attention. On it was the outline of all three of his swords. The details on the handles were enlarged and it showed the measures on every part. This was starting to piss him off.

"Zoro.."

Zoro turned around and saw Robin staring at something on the desk intently. He walked over, not caring to step on any other information about them. Robin handed him one of the papers she was looking at while not taking her eyes off the ones on the desk. His eyes widened. The packet of papers contained his whole biography. Not only that, but it held every sentence and insult he's ever said, every attack he's ever made, and every thought that ever came to his mind. It also contained events from the date he was born up to his arrival in this base.

"From what it says on the date, we've been asleep and locked up in this place for three weeks without waking up. We were also given some kind of weird medicine," said Robin. She was looking through the crew's biographies and in it held the same information Zoro's biography had. Zoro slammed his fist on the desk.

"Who the hell is doing this?"

"Whoever he is, he wants our complete extinction." Robin's eyes widened. Zoro noticed her reaction.

"What is it?"

"Something important that needs to be discussed when all of us have gathered," said Robin as she folded up a few pieces of paper and stuffed it in her jacket. Zoro walked around the room. Seeing everything here was really pissing him off. This person knows everything there is to know about them. Every once of precious information about them is in this room.

Zoro looked down and something immediately caught his attention. He crouched down to get a better look. A small puddle of blood was on the ground and it looked to be still fresh. Someone was in here just before them, and it looks like it didn't go well with that person.

-x-x-

As Nami squirmed for freedom, she had difficulty breathing. She didn't have much air to breath when her whole head was inside of a sack. Suddenly, she felt herself being placed on the ground.

"Thank you. You can leave."

Nami didn't recognize the voice. If anything, she was probably taken to the person in charge of this place. She felt the tie around her neck being undone. The sack was then removed from her head. Nami took a deep breath.

"You really think you could escape with the way you are now."

Nami looked up. With her hands and feet tied up and her hair blocking the way, it was difficult to see. But from what she could see, the face of the man in front of her looked oddly familiar, like a face she's seen in a newspaper.

"That room.."

"That room has been my life's work for the past few years."

Nami gritted her teeth. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Sega grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Nami's eyes widened at the recognizable face only inches from hers.

"I'll make sure you regret ever being born."

Nami glared back at the vice admiral. After all she's been through, she no longer felt scared of anyone. She wanted answers. Answers as to what they did to make him hate them so much.

"What are we to you?"

"You're merely a last piece of my puzzle."

* * *

******I really don't know how the ranks go and who serves under who, so I just copied Smoker and Tashigi's ranks. **

******And I apologize these are going up so slowly. I'm trying to give myself some time since I've been really distracted lately. Updates will be kinda slow. School starts back again in two and a half weeks and I need all the time to rejoice whats left of my freedom before I become a senior.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I've had enough of this!"

Franky stopped running and turned around. Brook turned around while still running for his life.

"Franky-san! That's dangerous!"

"This thing has been chasing us around the whole damn island! I'm ending this!"

Brook stopped running and hid behind a tree. He was already prepared for what Franky had in store. When the tiger reached his range, Franky fired.

"**Franky Cannon!**"

Cannons shot out of the hatches of his shoulder and fired at the tiger, creating a huge smoke screen.

"Let's go!"

Franky ran for the opposite direction and Brook followed behind. What more was in store for them?

-x-x-

Luffy kicked the cover open and jumped down from the vent. He looked around until Chopper jumped down and landed on his head.

"Looks like we're back to where we started," Chopper noticed. Luffy placed him down. He didn't sense anyone near by. That's a first.

"This doesn't look like the kitchen."

"I wonder if the infirmary's nearby."

"We'll go to the sick room after we find the kitchen."

"It won't be that long!" Chopper whined.

"But I'm hungry!" said Luffy in the same tone.

The both of them were startled by a loud ding sound followed by a terrifying scream. Chopper covered his ears. Luffy's eyes widened. He'd recognize that scream anywhere.

-x-x-

"Is there really a reason we need to be in the library?" asked Sanji as he scanned through the shelves. The library was rather huge, not quite what he was expecting.

"There has to be a map of this place somewhere," murmured Usopp. "And I told you to keep an eye on the door."

"We're dressed as Marines. If anybody were to walk in, they'd just think we're just two normal guys doing some research."

"Found it!" Usopp raised the map in the air in triumphant.

"Good, now let's get out of he-"

Sanji sensed somebody on the other side of the door. For some reason, he was getting a bad vibe about this specific person. Sanji ran for Usopp and pulled him down behind one of the shelves.

"What are yo-"

Sanji covered his mouth. The doors to the library opened and closed. The two Straw Hats could hear faint footsteps coming from their new visitor. Sanji peeked over and saw him walk into a secret passageway. Although it was a bit hard to see, he could tell this person was holding something, but his body blocked his view. This made Sanji curious. They quietly moved to the back of the library incase he were to walk out and spot them. Usopp laid the map on the ground and spread it out.

"This island..."

Sanji rubbed his cheek as he stared at the map.

"This is going to be tough to get out of."

-x-x-

"Let's get out of here," Zoro insisted. "This place is pissing me off and I don't want to see anymore of it."

"I couldn't agree more."

Robin stepped over a large stack of folders, accidentally knocking it over. She was about to leave it when the papers inside them caught her attention. She bent down and picked up the huge pile that spilled out.

"Robin, let's go."

"Wait. Look at this."

Robin handed him half of the files. Zoro furrowed his brows at the first page. It was another information sheet, only this time, it was of that girl from Usopp's village. Kaya. He flipped through the next page. This one was of Zeff's. Another of a man he recognized from Nami's village, Genzo, Nami's sister, Nojiko, and finally, Vivi. Zoro threw the papers on the ground. Every single one of them held information on all of their friends. Every single one they met and grew attached to throughout their journey.

"What is this? Who is doing this?"

Robin was about to respond when an announcement was made over the den den mushi. It was the sound of a girl screaming in despair. They're eyes widened when they recognized the voice behind it. It wasn't just any girl's scream. It was Nami's.

-x-x-x-

Nami screamed as Sega kicked her side for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was now covered in bruises and blood trickled from every cut on her body.

"Please," Nami muttered. She didn't want to admit defeat nor did she want to look weak. Sure she wasn't as strong as most of her crew, but she can try.

"You've had your fun," Nami spoke up, "now tell me about that room!"

Sega pulled her up by her hair, causing her to scream in pain.

"This world would go be a lot better if you and your people just disappeared."

Sega let go of her hair, causing her to fall.

"Tell me about that room!" Nami demanded again.

"Tch," Sega wiped his hands from the blood he caused Nami to lose. "That room holds every information I've gathered through the news and through accessing your memories."

"Our memories...?"

"When you were nearing this island, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to finally catch you and see you face-to-face. You see, ever since the war of the best two years ago, I couldn't get my mind out of this man who invaded Enies Lobby, broke into Impel Down, and joined the war, and make it out alive through it all. After he disappeared, I did my research. A man, coming from a weak ocean, and forming a notorious crew with just nine people. I knew there was something odd about him."

"If you're only after Luffy, then-"

"That was until I learned about all of you and all of your talents. I've been obsessed in capturing you and finally ending this world you claim your own. So, as soon as we captured you, we took you to the lab and gathered all of your memories using the technology Vegapunk recently invented. With it, we finally know every single detail and information about you. Every word and sentence ever said and every action ever made. We know _everything_ about you, including you weaknesses."

Nami bit her bottom lip.

"Using that knowledge, we'll destroy everything precious you hold dear."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have eight ships out and ready for departure. Seven of them will attack and destroy your hometowns. The last one will destroy all the islands you've visited in your journey and destroy all the people you've ever made contact with."

"That's-"

"To make it even better, you'll be out navigator."

Nami's eyes widened.

"I've looked into your skills and talent. Its very extraordinary.. for a pirate. I could use a tool like you."

"I'm not helping you!"

"I've never said you had a choice."

Nami bit her bottom lip. Its like the Arlong incident all over again. She thought she was over it when Luffy saved her. She felt warm tears surfacing. Was it really a crime to be so knowledgeable about the sea?

"But first thing's first. I need to get rid of the cause of it all."

Nami watched as Sega walked to his desk, grabbing something she couldn't see. He then crouched down and placed a den den mushi next to her. Then at a swift movement, he spun her around and pressed down on her largest bruise. Nami couldn't help but scream. She then heard her voice echoing in the room next over. She narrowed her eyes to the den den mushi and realized she was being broadcasted through the whole base.

"You're-"

"Every single person in your crew has escaped and are hiding within this place. They'll come out when they find out that one of their precious nakama has been kidnapped."

Sega pressed down on another area with more force. Nami resisted to scream, but she couldn't hold it in. Other than worrying about the pain, she needed to warn everyone.

"DON'T COM-"

Sega snagged the den den mushi before she could continue.

"That's right, I have your precious navigator in my hands, Straw Hat pirates. If you want her back safe and secure, you'll come out of your hiding spots and surrender. If you don't show yourselves within the next ten hours, she'll easily turn to ash. Your choice."

"What are you planning?" murmured Nami. She panted lightly as the pain slowly faded.

"The elimination of the infamous Straw Hat pirates."

-x-x-x-

Chopper's eyes widened. He never expected that one of them would be caught, let alone Nami. Furthermore, the fact that this person is using Nami to lure them out is serious. Luffy screamed in rage. It was so terrifying, Chopper had to cover his ears. His eyes widened when Luffy took off running. Chopper chased after him and tackled him.

"GET OFF ME, CHOPPER!"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT NAMI TRIED TO TELL US? SHE'LL BE FINE FOR NOW, WE HAVE TO FIND THE OTHERS!"

"THIS IS NAMI! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!"

"CALM DOWN!"

"NAMI!"

It took all of Chopper's strength to hold his captain down. He wanted to save Nami just as much as Luffy does, but the fact that they'd go after this person at their current state would make them vulnerable.

-x-x-

Usopp panted heavily. After that unexpected announcement, Sanji bursted into flames, literally. It took all of Usopp's strength to finally get through to him, or rather, push a book shelf over him. Now, Sanji laid unconscious under the bookshelf, surrounded by books.

The announcement completely caught them off guard and obviously made them grow angry and concerned for their nakama. They'd immediately go after Nami if it weren't for her little message. It was obviously a trap, but that didn't mean they weren't going crazy.

Usopp jumped when he heard a door being opened. Their old visitor has come out of the secret doorway. Usopp quickly grabbed hold of Sanji's feet and dragged him out of the huge mess. Not caring if Sanji's head hit the shelves due to Usopp's panicking, but all he cared about was their own safety.

Fortunately, and oddly enough, the visitor didn't notice and left the room. Usopp sighed in relief and slid down the shelf. With Nami captured, the crew separated, their stuff missing, and the Sunny missing as well, they're in a huge heap of trouble.

-x-x-

"We need to find each other quickly," said Robin. The two darted out of the room and ran down the hall, not caring whether to be spotted or not.

"Aside from Luffy and that idiot cook, the rest aren't stupid enough to go after Nami that easily. We're done exploring. This person wants our complete annihilation. Attacking him now would grant him that wish."

"I'm worried about Luffy. Knowing him, he'll dive in without thinking."

"Luffy will be fine. We need to find the others. We're wasting enough time already."

"Where should we start?"

"I don't know, but if any of them would show themselves it would make this a lot easier."

-x-x-x-

Franky placed his hands on his knees as he panted heavily. Brook fell to the ground, looking like a dead skeleton, literally.

"We-We ran around the whoooole island, and this is where we end up," Franky stuttered. After reaching the shore, they ran around the whole edge of the island in search of their ship. Unfortunately, it was no where to be found. After a lot of running, they reached a point where a river made contact with the ocean. Rather than finding the Sunny, they found over eight Marine warships all docked at the end of the river. But they didn't think it would be that big of a deal to worry about.

"We ran around for nothing," Brook murmured.

"And we ran into some dangerous animals here too. It's just like that thing with Shiki again, although I have a feeling these animals aren't the Marines' doing."

"Such vicious animals, I was almost eaten dead, yohoho!"

Franky looked down the river. The base was at the end of that river with the large fence right in front of it.

"Suge, so it looks like they do have our ship.. oops."

"Kill me now, but I'm already dead, yoho!"

"Even if we do make it out of this island," Franky turned around and faced the ocean, "it's going to be hard to navigate with all this fog. Let's just hope Nami can get us through this."

"What now?" asked Brook as he stood back up on his two boney feet. His gown was completely torn, and areas not meant to be shown.. were all bones. Franky couldn't say he was surprised.

"I guess we're going back. Can you manage that far?"

"Don't worry, I've got the muscles in me, yohohoho!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I still can't believe you knocked a book shelf on me," murmured Sanji. After regaining his consciousness, Usopp threatened to push another book shelf on top of him if he ever were to make a move of his own. He, obviously, was completely oblivious to the whole situation, until he remembered Nami's scream. He was about to take off on his own, when Usopp pushed another book shelf on top of him. Usopp finally got through to him after two book shelves.

"Forget about that! If we wanna rescue Nami, we need to find the others and our stuff!"

"The only problem is where? From what it looks on that map, this place is huge, and the others could be anywhere."

"We need to keep our eyes ope-"

Usopp tripped, unable to finish what he had to say. His fall was caused by a huge explosion coming from underneath them. Sanji looked out the window and his eye widened.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

Sanji smirked and faced him.

"I found two of them."

-x-x-x-

"**Franky Rocket Launcher!**"

Franky fired at the Marines preventing them from coming closer. Brook's soul popped out of his body, scaring anybody near him. After knowing that the ship wasn't anywhere besides the base, they're all fired up. They immediately ran for the base, not caring about being spotted.

Franky flinched when a bullet hit his side, almost hitting his weak side. This made him grow angry.

"**Fresh Fire!**"

Franky inhaled then blew out large flames, spinning around and burning anyone in sight. From that, most of them were down.

From a window on the second floor, Mai watched as her men were beaten one by one.

"Mai."

Mai turned around at the call of her name.

"Ryu." Ryu caught up to her and leaned on the window frame next to her.

"I hear the Straw Hats escaped."

"You're very slow as always, Ryu. Have you been sneaking and sleeping in the ships again?"

"How did you know?"

"I've known you my whole life, Ryu, and let's not forget who followed me in joining the Marines."

Ryu chuckled. He and Mai have known each other since birth and are inseparable ever since. School, diaper days, training, hunting pirates, they've done it all together. Due to her father's strict ways, Mai joined the Marines. Ryu, with his own personal reason, joined as well.

"I should say the same. You obviously don't look happy."

"How can I be when my father's-"

Mai was interrupted when something outside the window fell down from above. Another came down following it, screaming uncontrollably. Mai furrowed her brows.

"This is bad."

"Oi, Brook! I need some help here!" Franky called out. He was quickly running out of cola again after using so much of it in the jungle. Now, Marines are throwing themselves on him in desperate means to stop them from attacking.

"I would like to help, if I wasn't so tied up here, yoho- AH!" Brook grunted. He felt his skull being crushed by the many hands pinning him down.

"Shit. I don't have anymore cola in me."

"HEADS UP!"

Franky and Brook looked up. They quickly shielded their eyes when something came crashing down from above. Smoke covered the area coming from where the crash was. Franky peeked over and his eyes widened.

"Sanji!"

Sanji smirked for he landed more safely than he thought. Usopp came crashing down next, only he didn't land as perfectly as Sanji did. He jumped up in anger, ignoring the new bruises on his body.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE YOUR SKY WALK THING AND LAND US ON THE GROUND SAFELY?"

"But then I wouldn't have made a cool entrance."

"I'M NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

"Yo, curly! A little help here!" yelled Franky. Sanji ran over and kicked any Marines trying to hold Franky down. When he finished, he ran to aid Brook. Meanwhile, Usopp shook in fear. He didn't have his weapon on him. Therefore, he was defenseless and weak as the next guy.

"Whats with the weird getup?" Sanji asked Franky.

"This is what real mean wear!"

"Whatever. Anyway, we still need to meet up with the others! Oi, Usopp!"

Usopp spun around and saw everyone else running for the building.

"Wait! Don't leave me behind!"

Mai and Ryu watched as the four Straw Hats entered the building. Mai clutched the frame.

"This is bad. If they finally regroup together, father will-"

"Relax," Ryu rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. "It'll be fine."

-x-x-

"Jeez, where the hell are the others?" asked an irritated Luffy.

"We need to keep looking. The others might've regrouped already," said Chopper.

"Why don't we just check a random room."

Luffy walked up to a random door and opened it. His eyes went wide in surprise when he saw what was in it.

"What is it, Luffy?"

Chopper ran over and peeked in between his legs. He gasped. He saw Nami, unconscious, being brought to another room through another door. There was blood on the floor and a man stood behind a desk, wiping his hands off, and glaring at them.

"I didn't expect you to show yourselves this early. You must really love your nakama."

Luffy gritted his teeth. Chopper noticed veins appearing on Luffy's arms and legs. He was angry, and he didn't like it as his doctor. Luffy extended his arm, pumping his blood.

"**Gear Second!**"

Chopper flinched when Luffy suddenly disappeared. "Luffy!"

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!**"

Whether he be a devil fruit user or not, Luffy could care less. This man harmed Nami, and that was enough to make him go crazy. The punch had very little impact when Sega blocked it with his hand. With a fast move like that, it was almost as if he knew it was coming.

"Who are you?" Luffy demanded out of him. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING NAMI?"

"I really admired your grandfather, Monkey D. Luffy. Its a shame to know his son is a revolutionary and his grandson a pirate. But it was worth taking his spot."

"'Taking'... Where's Jii-chan?!"

"He retired not long after the war."

"So, you're just like Jii-chan, huh."

If his grandfather was able to cast haki at his rank, then he shouldn't expect any less from this man.

"Did Silvers Rayleigh not tell you during your two year training?"

Luffy clenched his fists. Nobody was supposed to know about their training. They were the only ones who knew about it, yet how did this man know?

"Am I wrong?"

"How do you know?"

"I know everything."

-x-x-

Robin stopped running. Zoro slid to a stop and turned to her.

"Robin, we need to-"

"Do you hear that commotion? It could be one of them."

"Thats very likely."

Robin crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Zoro blinked and looked at the walls. Eyes appeared on the walls, staring back at him. More appeared running down the hallway. Robin could never use her power in places she couldn't see, but with this, she didn't have to worry.

"Did you find them?"

-x-x-

Usopp panted as he finally got some rest after running from the Marines' pursuit. They made multiple turns into every hallway just to shake them off. It was very stressful for the other three, where as it was a piece of cake for Usopp as long as he survived.

"Are they gone?" Usopp asked with his tongue sticking out.

"Yea, we should be fine for now," said Sanji. He sighed and reached for his pocket for a smoke, when he realized he didn't have one. He sighed. Just wearing this Marine uniform was a pain in the ass. The sight of Franky's Tarzan underwear made the situation way more weirder.

"By the way, what happened to you guys? Your clothes are really torn," Usopp said when he noticed Brook's ripped up gown.

"We were-"

"Speaking of that, would you put some normal clothes on?" Sanji said to Franky.

"I told you! This is what real men wear!"

Just when Sanji was about to respond, they hear a feminine laugh coming from around them.

"I wouldn't say its the clothing of a real man."

Usopp furrowed his brows. "Hey, doesn't that sound like-"

"ROBIN-CHAAN!"

Robin appeared before them.

"So, you changed into their uniforms too," Usopp noted.

Sanji's eye turned into a heart and he quickly lunged for her.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!"

Robin quickly stepped to the side before he could touch her. Sanji crashed into the wall face first, leaving his legs to dangle from the wall.

"Please, Sanji. There's a limit to how long I can hold my clone."

"So, this isn't the real you?" asked Franky.

"Then where are you right now? How'd you find us?" asked Usopp.

"When I heard the commotion outside, I had a feeling it was one of you. So, I set up eyes around the halls. I'm with Zoro right now."

"So, Zoro's okay too."

"That leaves Luffy and Chopper," said Franky.

"I hope they're okay."

-x-x-

Chopper shielded his head as another powerful blow was made by the enemy. It was hard to see, even in a room like this. The room had suddenly filled with fog right before Sega landed his first blow onto Luffy. Chopper grew scared and stayed in the corner of the room, away from the action. He couldn't see.. but he could hear, and all he heard were Luffy's screams of despair. From that, it was obvious who was winning and who was losing.

Sega landed another deadly blow onto Luffy, sending him sliding across the room. Chopper's eyes widened when he finally saw Luffy. He was unconscious and covered in blood. He quickly ran over to check his injuries. Just then, the room started to clear up and the fog started to disappear. Chopper gasped when he realized Sega was standing before them. By his appearance, he was completely unscratched. It was as if Luffy never landed a single punch on him, even though Luffy made over fifty attacks on him.

Chopper shook in fear for what he might do to him, or worse, Luffy. This man had a strange ability that looked to be out of even Luffy's league. His eyes widened when he was given a terrifying kick to his gut. He was sent to the wall while clutching his bruised belly.

"I'll deal with you when you're all together. Finishing you off one by one would just waste my time."

Sega walked over to his desk and picked up a den den mushi.

"Ryu, I need you to come over and deal with something."

-x-x-

Ryu walked into Sega's office and was caught off guard when he saw a beaten guy and reindeer on the ground across from Sega's desk. Meanwhile, the vice admiral was at his desk, writing as if nothing happened.

"You needed me...?"

"Yes. Can you take them to the prison downstairs? They're both devil fruit users so I'm sure we won't have any difficulties with them."

Ryu furrowed his brows and looked down at the two pirates. He looked back at Sega with a glare.

"As you wish."

Ryu placed Luffy over his shoulder and held Chopper by his stomach.

"Oh, and if they start talking, make it so they won't do it again."

"Yes, sir."

Ryuu exited the room. "That old geezer doesn't know when to quit."

-x-x-

"Luffy! Luffy!"

Luffy slowly started to wake up at the sound of his name being called. He quickly sat up when he remembered what was happening.

"YOU BAST-"

Luffy groaned and held his stomach.

"You shouldn't move so fast!" said Chopper. Luffy noticed his bandages.

"Chopper, what happened to you?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Chopper..."

Chopper grew scared when he saw Luffy's eyes. They showed concern and anger. He looked down to avoid them.

"He kicked me."

"THAT BAST-"

"Calm down! I'm okay now!"

Luffy clenched his fists, but calmed himself down. He just had a fight and lost, and he was badly injured. Moreover, that fight was completely unexpected. Luffy looked down at his hands. For some reason, he felt weak, but he couldn't show that.

"A-Anyway, thanks for treating me Chopper."

"I didn't treat you."

"Then who-"

"I don't know, but who ever it was, it couldn't have been someone we know. Plus, the person left a message."

Chopper handed Luffy a note that was left behind on their bed.

If you want to see you're crew, head for the center of the base.

Luffy furrowed his brows. This could be a trap, or one huge step into finding their crew. Either way, they've got nothing to lose.

* * *

**Sorry this is late. I had to make a few readjustments.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tch, why am I wearing the same clothes as Idiot Lovely over here?"

"HUH?"

"It was pure coincidence," Usopp said halfheartedly. After finally meeting up with Robin and Zoro, the group walked around the halls, completely carefree of their surroundings. With Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp dressed as Marines, they're appearance would make it seem as though four Marines captured Franky and Brook.

"All we need is to find Luffy and Chopper," said Robin.

"And the ship," Franky added.

"You said you searched around the whole island," said Sanji. "Are you sure you didn't miss anything?"

"Hm.. I'm not sure. There were a lot of weird animals chasing after us so I wasn't really paying attention."

"DUMBASS!"

"Weird animals?" asked Robin.

"Aa, they were HUGE! Probably twice my size."

"That must explain the big fence."

"That's likely. There were so many of them, we couldn't even stop them."

"Yoho, it was scary."

Robin placed her thumb under her chin, deep in thought.

"Do you think the Marines had something to do with this?"

"By the looks of that room, I doubt it," said Zoro.

"You're probably right."

"Room? What room?" asked Sanji.

"We'll tell you what we found when Luffy and Chopper get here."

Usopp stopped walking and opened up the map. They've been walking for a while now, and it was getting them no where.

"Where could the ship be?" he asked.

"This is tough!" said Brook. Zoro folded his arms as the others looked through the map. It would've been better off if they just kept walking. As if the map would actually show where the ship was located. What was odd was he couldn't sense anybody near by. The halls were completely empty. It's been three hours since Nami's big announcement. Seven more and they'd be in huge trouble. To make it worse, they haven't found their captain yet. Without Luffy and Chopper here, they couldn't do much. They could charge and take Nami on their own, but where would that leave those two?

Suddenly, Zoro felt a large shadow barely swing over his. He watched as it slowly touched his shadow, then moved away. It could've been hard to tell if you don't clearly look at it. Zoro looked up and squinted his eye. His eye widened by his new discovery.

"O-Oi..."

-x-x-x-

"If I'm right, northwest should be this way," Luffy pointed. Chopper sighed.

"You've said that every time the hall crosses paths. That's east. West is this way."

Chopper had to transform into his heavy point so if Luffy were to ever run off on his own, he can chase him down and tackle him.

"Luffy..."

"Hm?"

"Wh.. What happened.. in that fog?"

Luffy looked down. To be honest, even he didn't know.

"You and I are the same. I don't know either. Fog just came in from everywhere and next thing I knew, I couldn't see anything, but I could still hear his movements. I'd attack where I thought he would be, but then he'd be gone. I almost forgot, he has haki too. There was a moment where I had a feeling he wasn't in the room, and that he can control the fog in the room."

"A devil fruit?"

"Probably."

"You were screaming a lot, too..."

"I never landed a punch on him, but he landed hundreds on me. I couldn't even sense it, or I couldn't sense it in time. I don't know."

"As soon as we find Nami, we'll escape and you won't have to deal with him again. Your injuries were very severe. Whoever patched us up did a good job. With the way you're acting, its like you were never hurt."

"I feel better than ever! Its like I ate over ten pounds of meat!"

"I don't see how that's possible."

Chopper looked up and realized they've entered the lobby. It was huge and opened space. The walls were plain white while most of the furniture was navy blue. For a huge room, it was rather empty. There was no sign of anybody near.

"I think this is the center," said Chopper.

"There's nobody here! THAT LIAR - WHOEVER WROTE THAT NOTE!"

"This is probably a trap."

Luffy and Chopper turned around and started heading back to where they came from when Luffy sensed something about being thrown at him. In one swift movement, Luffy spun around and caught the dagger in time before it reached his head. Then, they heard laughter coming from above them.

"What's that?" asked Chopper. The both of them looked up and saw their ship hanging from the ceiling by a long and large rope. On the side of the ship, they could see Zoro, Usopp, and Franky laughing and calling out for them to come up. A huge grin grew on Luffy's face at the sight of his nakama.

"Chopper, hang on!"

Chopper's eyes widened when he stretched his arm up, grabbing the ship's railings.

"O-Oi! Wai-"

"**Gomu Gomu no Rocket!**"

Chopper screamed as Luffy rocketed them up to the Sunny. Due to the fast speed, Luffy accidentally lost his grip on Chopper. Because of his small figure, Chopper was sent flying higher.

Usopp blinked when something flew by the ship, screaming. He turned around, but nothing was there.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Franky. Luffy crashed onto the deck of the Sunny.

"DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN THE SUNNY EVERY TIME YOU COME CRASHING IN?" yelled Franky.

"Shishishi! Sorry!"

"Oi, where's Chopper?" asked Usopp.

"What do you mean?" Out of no where, Chopper came falling down from the sky. He would've crash landed if it weren't for Zoro catching him on time albeit without any effort. "He's right here."

"Uggghh.." Chopper felt dizzy from his little ride up to the ceiling.

"Hey, where's Sanji?" asked Luffy. Robin was in the mens quarters and Brook was getting some milk in the kitchen.

"Hm? Sanji? Sanji's right here-"

Usopp cut himself off when he just now realized Sanji's sudden disappearance. He was with them when they got on the ship.

"That idiot cook's disappearing again?" said Zoro.

"He was here a minute ago."

"Anyway," Luffy changed the subject. He knew that where ever Sanji was, he'll be fine. "How long have you been up here? How'd you find the ship?"

"We've been here for three hours, and it was actually Zoro who found the ship," said Usopp.

"Suge, Zoro! You actually didn't get lost this time!"

"URUSE!"

"By the way, what happened to you guys? You're badly injured!" said Usopp.

Robin tossed a new set of clothes over to Luffy and Chopper. They were the only ones still in their hospital gowns.

"We have some very important issues to discuss, Captain," said Robin. She pulled out the folded pieces of papers from her black leather jacket.

"**Sky Walk!**"

Sanji appeared from the side of the ship, carrying a large sack over his shoulder. He jumped onto the ship, panting heavily.

"Where have you been?" asked Franky.

"Sorry. I had an urgent errand I had to do."

Sanji tossed the sack onto the deck. Luffy opened the sack and his eyes widened.

"BOSHI!"

Luffy beamed and reached for his hat inside. He placed it securely on his head. He finally felt complete. Zoro examined his swords for any damages or scratches. Luffy pulled out Nami's clima tact, and his grin immediately disappeared. Usopp blinked when he found his kuro kabuto and his bag inside.

"Where'd you find these?" he asked.

"Remember that guy in the library that went into some secret passageway?" said Sanji,

"Yea? Wait, these were in there?"

"Ah. All of them were in large glass containers as if they were up for display or something."

"Why would they do that?"

"Zoro and I might know the reason," said Robin. She placed out the papers she found from the room on deck for everyone to see. Everyone gathered around her.

"That person in charge of this base is Vice Admiral Sega. He received his current rank around the time we started our small hiatus."

"No wonder I didn't see him in the war," said Luffy. "I knew I never saw him before."

"Luffy, what are you talking about?" asked Usopp. He along with the rest of the crew was completely bewildered.

"Luffy and I ran into him before we met with you guys," said Chopper while placing his hat on his head. The crew went into complete shock.

"Does that explain you injuries?" asked Usopp.

"Yea. The guy was tougher than he looked. I didn't even get to land one punch on him!" exclaimed Luffy.

"You need to be cautious with him," said Robin. "He ate the kiri kiri no mi."

"Kiri... Fog?"

"Ee, he uses his devil fruit to hide himself within the fog he creates."

"That probably explains the fog around the island," said Franky. "Brook and I didn't see much once we reached the end of the island."

"Thats right! Even without eyes it was difficult to see, yohohoho!"

"Zoro and I found a room that held all our information. It held information on all of our complete backgrounds, every word or phrase we ever said - our whole lives were in that room."

"So, this guy has some crazy issues on us," Sanji commented.

"That's crazy obsessive!" Usopp added.

"The room also held information on all the people we've met throughout our voyage," Robin continued.

Luffy furrowed his brows. "You don't mean-"

"Coby, Vivi, her father, Johnny, Yosaku, Nami's sister, Kokoro-obaasan, that weird night from Sky Island - everyone," said Zoro.

"What do they have to do with any of this?"

"Everything is explained here," Robin handed Luffy the paper she's been holding onto during their whole conversation. Luffy, who never really considered reading, ever, handed it to Usopp.

Usopp's eyes went wide in horror. This single piece of paper held something horrible that he couldn't just keep this to himself. Luffy noticed his reaction and it made him grow curious.

"What is it, Usopp?"

"Th-This is.."

"Ee," said Robin. "Sega wants out complete annihilation, and he's doing it by destroying our hometowns as well as all our friends' hometowns."

Sanji nearly dropped his cigar if he didn't grit his teeth.

"That's horrible!" said Chopper

"What's he going to accomplish by wiping out our homes?" asked Sanji. "We're here! Why not take us on right here!"

"He wants to wipe out anything that involves us or did involve us. He wants to make sure that this world never even had the Straw Hat pirates to begin with. He's wiping out our history."

Luffy clenched his fists. Worrying about Nami's safety was one thing, but now they have this to worry about. Furthermore, this man is going overboard by harming his friends and family. He wants to get rid of them completely. He wants to get rid of everything he made his mark on. He wants to get rid of his world.

-x-

Luffy lightly poked the newest bandage on his arm. He, along with the rest of the crew had matching ones after Chopper demanded a quick inspection on their bodies. Luffy laid back on the grassy deck. Time is running out. He stretched his arm and reached for Nami's clima tact. He raised it over himself and examined it. He missed her a lot.

Robin leaned over Chopper's shoulder as he did his work outside on the deck. Everyone else was either pacing or sitting down close by patiently. Suddenly, Chopper gasped and shot up, holding a small beaker in his little hooves.

"This is bad!" said Chopper. Luffy sat back up, placing the clima tact gently on his lap.

"What is it, Chopper?" he asked.

"This!" Chopper raised the beaker he was holding. "We were given a horrible drug that lets us sleep and never wake up. When we were first knocked out, they must've put this inside our system to make sure that we _never_ wake up."

"But, we did.. wake up," said Usopp.

"How is that even possible?" asked Sanji.

"I didn't finished," said Chopper. "We weren't just given one drug, we were given two."

"Two?"

"The first was the sleeping drug. The chemicals in it are so strong, no one is suppose to wake up from it. I remember reading about it during my training. Its the strongest sleeping drug out there. Only, I never read about an antidote for it."

"Antidote?" asked Robin.

"Aa, I'm not even sure if there _is_ an antidote to it, and yet… we're awake."

"So, that explains why they didn't put us in chains or in a cell room," said Zoro.

"Then, why would they put the antidote in our bodies if we weren't suppose to wake up. I mean, it couldn't have been any of us," said Franky.

"That's what I want to know," said Chopper.

-x-x-x-

Nami groaned when she felt her wrists being chained. She opened her eyes, still half asleep, and saw someone tying her wrists behind a metal chair she was currently sitting on. She looked down and noticed her legs were tied up as well. She felt like crap. Blood stains were visible all over her body and her gown was ripped to shreds to where certain parts of her body could be visible if she moved. She wanted to disappear.

She looked on ahead and realized she was on a warship, one of the Marine's warship. She saw Sega on the helm talking to one of his subordinates. A dark smirk grew on Sega's face and it was starting to concern her. She squirmed to break free from the chains, but they were strapped on tight.

"You've finally awaken."

Nami sighed and looked up. She met face to face with the man who caused all her injuries. He had the smuggest look on his face and it really pissed her off.

"What?"

"Your friends are currently being burned in the steel rooms."

Nami's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-What?"

"Knowing that their friend was in deep trouble, all of them came at once. It was easier than I expected."

This couldn't be true. She sent out a warning for them. They're smarter than that, and yet...

"They've been burning for hours now. Everything they are is reduced to ash now. Don't worry. Before we leave, I'll make sure you get to say your goodbyes."

Sega laughed and departed the ship Nami was currently on. Nami clutched the chains around her wrists tightly. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

**Just a heads up, updates will be kinda slow since school just started. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ryu quietly exited a room, completely unaware that Mai was standing right behind him, waiting for him this whole time. Ryu spun around, and jumped at the sight of Mai.

"Mai, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking _you_ the same thing. Father told us to board the ships ten minutes ago."

"Really? Then, we should be going."

Ryu started walking towards the entrance of the base. He slowed to a stop when he realized that Mai wasn't behind him. He turned around and saw her eyeing the door he just came out of.

"What were you doing in the burning room?" asked Mai.

"The old geezer asked me to bring all of them in there. They're reduced to ash now."

Mai faced him in shock. "The Straw Hats are already incinerated? Why didn't father tell me..."

Ryu shrugged. "Maybe he just wants to get it over with. Besides, he wants to get this mission over with anyway."

"But still, he should've..."

Mai reached for the door to the burning room. Ryu's eyes widened. "Mai, no!"

He reached out to stop her when Mai swung the door open and ran in. Ryu slammed his fist onto the wall out of frustration and ran in after her. When Mai reached the control room, she looked down the window that overlooked the steel room. Mai's eyes widened. The steel room was especially reserved for the Straw Hats, so the after affect the of fire should've left the walls black, but it looked as if it hasn't been used at all. Mai turned to Ryu when he finally caught up to her.

"I thought you said they were burned." Ryu hesitated. "Where are they?!"

-x-

"YOU NEVER CAUGHT THEM?" Mai asked in shock.

"That old bastard is going to far! He's been at this for years! You agree too! He's going overboard!"

Mai hesitated. "I.. I agree he's going a bit overboard, but as soon as he finds out-"

"He's not going to find out." Ryu placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "Mai.. let's leave. Let's get away from this place. You've said it yourself, you want to leave this place."

Mai looked down.

"Ryu, you know I can't."

"Why? Because you're father said so? You're father has been controlling you for eight years! He even took you away from your mother!"

"He's my father. I can't disobey him."

"Mai-"

"And as his subordinate, you shouldn't either."

Mai removed his hands from her shoulders and started walking, leaving Ryu disbelieved.

"I'll see you when we take off."

Ryu sighed.

-x-x-x-

Luffy jumped down from the ship, causing a loud thud and a huge dent from his landing. Next, Zoro jumped down from the ship, creating a small crack on the ground from his landing. Sanji jumped down next, landing safely on the ground next to Luffy.

"You can still go back. You'll only be in the way," said Zoro. Sanji blew out a cloud of smoke.

"As if. I'm going to be the one who destroys this place."

Luffy cracked his knuckles and his neck. "I'm heading out first. I'll meet all of you at the shore."

"Aa."

Luffy immediately darted for the hall and headed for the exit. There was not much time to lose. The ships will be leaving soon and one of his nakama was on it.

Up in the ship, Robin placed the map in her bag. They'll be needing it most once they're done with their jobs. Chopper transformed into his walk point, ready for departure. He was almost as tall as Robin now while standing next to her.

"Robin."

Robin nodded. She climbed onto him and secured herself on his back.

"Remember, the ships are leaving soon. You have less than two hours to catch up to us," Usopp reminded.

"Don't be afraid to go overboard, yohoho!"

"Aa, we'll be quick," said Chopper. He winced when he heard a loud explosion followed by a loud battle cry from Sanji. "Zoro and Sanji are already taking a head start. We should be done in no time."

"See you at the shore," Robin waved. Chopper jumped down from the ship, landing safely from the ship's high altitude. With Robin still on his back, he raced for the hall opposite the ones Zoro and Sanji went through. The plan was set, they're going all out.

_"There are eight ships heading out in exactly two hours," explained Robin. "Seven of them are heading for our hometowns: Dawn Island, Shimotsuki Village, Water 7, Syrup Village, Baratie, Konomi Island, and Drum Island. The last one is in charge of destroying all our friends' hometowns. Sega's using Nami to navigate all of them."_

_Luffy gritted his teeth in rage. He hated when people used people. The fact that this man was using his nakama as a tool was even worse._

_"Each of us is in charge of stopping a ship."_

_"Is Sega and Nami on one of those ships?" asked Luffy._

_"Yes, but I'm not which one."_

_"I'll figure that out."_

_"I forgot to mention. Sega has two very strong captains working under him."_

_"They can't be that strong," said Franky._

_"One of them is his daughter, Mai. From what I've heard, she's been training ever since she was nine. She entered this base when she was seventeen. She's one of the swordsmen prodigies in all of the Marines." This caught Zoro's attention. "She only uses one sword, and can probably match to Zoro."_

_Sanji chuckled._

_"I would laugh at your face if you lost to Mai-chan. One sword? I bet she can kick your ass any day."_

_"You want to see just how much my strength really differs from yours?" replied Zoro._

_"The other is Ryu," Robin ignored their bickering. "He's been in the Marines for as long as Mai. I don't know much, but he's a martial artist. Be aware of these two. They'll be boarding different ships from Sega, and they can be brutal."_

_"You worry to much about us, Robin-chan," said Sanji. Robin rolled up the papers and stuffed them in her bag._

_"Another thing: we have to destroy this island."_

_"You make it sound like this place is hell," said Usopp. Sanji grimaced._

_"You have no idea what hell looks like," murmured Sanji._

_"This place is hell, for us. This place holds every once of information and detail concerning us. If this spreads throughout the World Government, we'd be at a disadvantage."_

_"Makes sense," said Zoro._

_"A few of us should stay behind and destroy the building," said Usopp. "They'll catch up to the others as soon as possible and reach us at the shore. The rest can fly towards the ships and stall them as much as they can."_

_"I'm more than enough to destroy the base," stated Zoro._

_"Like I'm going to let you have all the glory," said Sanji._

_"I'm sure there are bombs hidden somewhere in this place," said Chopper. "I'll plant them in every room."_

_"I'll accompany you," said Robin._

_"Then take these with you." Usopp handed the four of them little den den mushis. "This way we can keep in contact when you finish or in case something happens."_

_"What kind of emergency would we need this for?" asked Sanji._

_"Zoro getting lost."_

_"Enough said."_

_"OI!"_

_"Leave Nami to me," said Luffy. "I'll reach her in time, and I have a bone to pick with that bastard."_

Luffy picked up his speed. Two hours. Only two hours for him to get Nami back, otherwise he might not see her again. He leaped over a few guards, not even thinking twice to go back and fight. Zoro and the others can handle them. But in the meantime, trying to find the exit is wasting too much time. Luffy slid to a stop and faced the wall.

"**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!**"

Luffy stretched his arms back, then hurled them forward, creating a large hole in the wall. He jumped over it and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the tall fence blocking his way.

"Shit.." He sensed a few guards running towards him from near by. Luffy stretched his arms up and grabbed hold of two branches from a nearby tree.

"**Gomu Gomu no Rocket!**"

Luffy shot himself up, but not high enough to jump over the fence. He stretched up and grabbed the upper part of the fence. He pulled himself up and finally reached the top. He looked down and saw how high up the fence actually reached.

"Sugoi! That's high. I can even see the ocean from here." Luffy stared out into the ocean. It was blocked from the fog, but he knew he could see farther if they just disappeared. "Too bad this place is going down. I could've brought Nami up here."

-x-x-

"W-W-Wait! Is this it?! Its just us three going against those ships?!" Usopp panicked. Franky whistled as he finally got the ship working. Brook tilted his head to the side.

"Is there something wrong with that, Usopp-san?"

"Just us three alone can't take down those ships!"

"Relax. We're only responsible for stalling the ships. We'd be lucky if we can take down at least more than three," said Franky. Usopp coughed.

"I think I've come down with I'll-die-if-we-attack-all-eight-warships-at-once disease." Usopp coughed again.

"Be a man! Should I make you one of these for inspiration?" Franky pointed to his loin cloth he made out of leaves.

"HELL NO! AND WILL YOU TAKE THAT OFF ALREADY!"

"Yosh! Hold on tight!" Franky ignored him. "**Coup de Burst!**"

Usopp and Brook held on tight onto the railing. The impact could've nearly knocked them off the ship. Usopp squinted his eyes.

"Oi, Franky! We're gonna crash into the wall!"

"The wall's not what we should be worried about."

The Sunny crashed through the wall, slowing down their speed a bit. Usopp covered his head as the ruble flew by the ship. He peeked over and his eyes widened. He stared up at the large steel fence in disbelief.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

He looked towards Franky and saw he wasn't stopping.

"Oi! You're not really gonna crash through that, right?" shouted Usopp.

"Yohoho! No worries, Usopp-san! I already cut it!"

Usopp turned around and realized Brook isn't standing behind him anymore. He looked up and saw him standing on the stairs leading to the ship's figurehead.

"**Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!**"

Brook sheathed his sword and a large section of the fence broke, creating a perfect circle big enough for them to pass through. Usopp stared at the fence with a bored expression as they pass through the gate and land in the river.

"Got any more complaints?" Franky called out.

"I give up."

-x-

"There aren't many guards here than last time," Chopper noted.

"Most of them must've boarded the ships. Can you sniff out the bombs?" asked Robin.

"Aa, They're getting closer." Chopper galloped faster and made a hard turn. He slid to a stop in front of a room and rammed the door down. He stepped into the room and noticed the floor felt colder. Robin jumped down and felt the wall for a light switch. When the lights switched on, Chopper gasped. They weren't in just some ordinary room, but more like the docks of the base. Tanks, bikes, boats, and weapons filled the entire room.

"What is this place?" Chopper stared in amazement.

"Chopper." He turned to Robin and saw her standing beside an open door. He caught up to her and peeked inside.

"That's-"

"We have various options here, Chopper. Choose whatever's to your liking."

"Sugoi!" Chopper's eyes immediately filled with sparkles.

* * *

**I've decided that I'll try updating every two days. That way my updates are more balanced and I don't have to worry about posting everyday. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Oi, oi, oi! What's with these animals!" yelled Usopp. Large and gruesome animals came at them from the jungle from different angles, and they were completely wide open. Birds flew at them from above, but oddly enough, there weren't any fishes attacking them from underwater. There was no other way to go through than to defeat them. "**Midori Boshi: Trampolia!**"

Usopp shot some pop greens on the shore. All the animals that stepped on them were launched into the air. Afraid and desperate, Usopp shot many multiple pop greens towards the direction where any animals were at too close of a range. As long as they kept their distance away from the ship, Usopp felt safe. Yes, he's had many experiences with them back on Boin Archipelago, but that doesn't mean he's not afraid of them.

"It seems as though they aren't regular animals." Brook sipped his tea, then sighed in relaxation.

"OF COURSE THEY'RE NOT! AND YOU HELP TOO!"

"Yohohoho!"

Usopp clicked his tongue. "Should we use the paddles?" Usopp called out.

"The river's at least three miles long. So, we've still got two more miles until we reach the ocean," Franky muttered to himself. "Yosh! We're using the paddles!"

"HURRY!"

"**Soldier Dock System: Channel Zero!**"

Two large paddles appeared on each side of the ship. At high speed, the ship propelled forward. The animals came, but they were just a blur now.

-x-x-

Nami opened her eyes. She squinted them from the bright light of the sunlight. She tried to move her arms to block her face from the sun, until she realized she was still tied to a chair. A large table was placed right in front of her and sprawled on top of it were a bunch of maps. Nami could hint out a few, Water 7, Drum Island, Syrup Village.

There was no way the guys could die just like that, but there's no evidence of them even escaping death on this island. She furrowed her brows when Sega came out from one of the rooms and headed over to her.

"If you did killed my crew, then why not end the whole thing and finish me off," said Nami.

"Believe me, I want to, but your talent has exceeded even the Marine's best navigation team. Might as well make use of you before you die."

"And if I lead you all to your death?"

"I'll make sure you regret it."

-x-x-

"Will you get away from me!" shouted the green haired swordsman.

"As if I can let you out of my sight you shitty Marimo!" Sanji fired back. The two ran down the hall in full speed, cutting or kicking anyone in sight. Zoro scowled.

"**Hyakuhachi Pondo Ho!**"

Zoro swung his swords and launched three compressed projectiles spiraling towards anything in front of it. They separated by Zoro making a hard turn for the next hallway to get away from him, catching Sanji off guard. Sanji shrugged and picked up his speed, until he felt something in his pocket start to move. He reached in and pulled out the den den mushi.

"Yea?"

"Sanji, its Chopper. We need you and Zoro to run to the base's docks. Just go outside and follow the river leading to the side of the building. Robin's planting bombs in every room. This place is going to blow in ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" Sanji slid to a stop then started running for the direction he just came from."That's not enough time! We need to head for the jungle!"

"There's a faster way to head for the ships if you come here! Find Zoro and hurry!"

"Jeez." Sanji stuffed the den den mushi in his pocket and sprinted down the hall, making a hard turn towards the direction Zoro hopefully ran to.

-x-x-x-

Luffy screamed and stretched himself up on a tree. The large cheetah just barely caught up to him. Luffy inhaled sharply when a huge group of chimpanzees starting swinging from branch to branch over to his way. Luffy screamed again as he hopped from branch to branch.

"What's wrong with this island? All the animals are huge! They're nothing like the animals on Rusukaina!"

Luffy ducked, nearly missing a rolled up armadillo aimed for his head. Animals have been chasing him all over the place ever since he jumped over the steel fence. Now he understood the fence's meaning.

"That's it." Luffy stretched his arm out and pumped his blood, speeding up his blood flow. He stretched his arm far and grabbed hold of two branches.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Rocket!**"

Before an oversized gorilla attacked him, Luffy shot himself towards the shore at light speed. He moved himself left and right, avoiding trees, branches, and any animals that tried to get in his way again. He was running out of time.

-x-x-

"What was the whole point of staying behind if you already planted all the bombs," said Zoro.

"Seriously, we should be helping Franky and the others with the ships right now," said Sanji. After finally getting the memo, the two met up with Chopper and Robin at the stronghold's docks. Robin planted a bomb in every room in the base without any of the Marine's knowledge.

"We should hurry if we want to catch up to them," said Robin. Using all his strength in his heavy point, Chopper untied a medium sized boat from the dock. Although it was big, it was only big enough to fit at least two people.

"I don't think all of us are going to fit in that, Chopper," said Zoro. Robin eyed the boat as she circled around it.

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"There's no mast."

"You have a point, Robin-chan. If there's no mass, then what runs it?" asked Sanji. Chopper hopped on and scanned through the controls.

"There's a whole bunch of controls on here." Then, Chopper noticed a key. He turned it and the boat roared to life, catching the reindeer by surprise. "I think its like the Sunny. I think it runs on something, though I don't think its cola."

Robin climbed aboard and examined the controls. "You have a point."

"That looks interesting. I'm getting on my own boat," said Zoro as he walked towards where the smaller boats were docked.

"So am I!" said Sanji. Zoro tested his boat as he got on it. Sanji got on a similar boat. The shape of it was almost like a bike and a propeller was at the back of it.

"Do you think you can manage?" asked Robin.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" asked Chopper.

"Well, you're driving it, of course."

"REALLY? Yosh~!"

-x-

Zoro sped away on his boat at high speed with Sanji right on his tail. The both of them raced to the steel gate, leaving Chopper and Robin still docked inside the garage.

"We're going ahead, Robin-chan!" yelled Sanji.

"Better hurry before the bombs go off!" Zoro warned.

Chopper panicked as he pressed all sorts of random buttons. There were so many of them, he couldn't tell which button did what. He knew where the steering wheel was, the engine was on, but how to move forward without any wind to push them?

"Having a little trouble, Chopper?"

"N-No, no! I'm good! But if you insist on helping, that's fine too!"

A hand appeared over a pedal just under his seat. Chopper stopped panicking as he watched the hand push down the pedal slightly, bringing them forward a bit. He turned to Robin for answers as to how she knew, but the archeologist only smiled innocently. Chopper sat on the driver's seat.

"Yosh! Robin, how much time do we have left?"

"About a minute and a half."

Chopper gripped the steering wheel and stomped on the pedal, jolting them forward. They raced out of the docks in hopes of catching up to the other two.

"Yosh! Wait for us, Zoro, Sanji!"

Sanji squinted his eye as water splashed into his face from the fast speed. Marines fired at them from outside the base, but it wasn't enough to stop them. Since most of the Marines are on the ships, he needed not worry about them. This place is going down anyway. He looked on ahead and saw their first big obstacle.

"Oi! Marimo!" yelled Sanji.

"Got it!"

Balancing himself on his jet boat, Zoro stood up and gripped the handle of his katana. He could hear the screams coming from the base as Marines shouted for them. He could also hear Chopper's boat catching up to them from behind. There was a huge hole on the gate just above them, meaning Usopp's group managed to get through, and so should they.

"**Sanbyakurokuju Pondo Ho!**"

Although ten times stronger than the original, Zoro swung his sword, delivering a sharp projectile towards the gate. Thanks to his attack, pieces of the steel gate broke apart, allowing a hole to be created. Zoro passed through, followed by Sanji and Chopper hot on their tail. Zoro sheathed his sword and concentrated on steering.

Chopper nearly fell off his seat at the sound of a huge explosion coming from behind them. Robin looked back and saw a large cloud of smoke coming from the base. She turned back around when she heard the sound of a tiger's roar. Chopper was cold stiff in his seat when he heard the roar.

"Chopper, what's wrong?" asked Robin. Zoro accelerated faster as he dodged an elephant's trunk. He could've fought back and attack, but there was no use in fighting the animals anyway. The fire from the base is spreading. Fighting them would just be a waste.

"Oi, Chopper! Can you get them to stop attacking us?" yelled Sanji. He kicked a bear's paw when it almost knocked him off his boat.

Chopper listened closely. He could hear the cries of the monkeys, baboons, tigers, cheetahs, and all sorts of other animals on the island, but something was missing as he listened to their cries. Robin noticed Chopper not looking ahead. Instead, he concentrated hard and he had a terrified look on his face.

"Chopper?"

"I can't hear them.."

"What do you mean?"

"...I can't understand them."

-x-x-

Nami bit her lip. Although Sega let her out of her chains, a metal ring was placed around her wrist. If she ever tried to escape or do anything threatening while aboard the ship, the ring will electrocute her. It gave her the freedom to walk around the ship, but with so many bruises, it was like she was still chained down anyway. The cooks in the kitchen offered her food, to which Nami devoured in less than a minute.

Also, much to her surprise, Sega even gave her a room. Although it wasn't as big as the soldiers' rooms. The room was big enough to fit a bed and a desk. A new set of clothes was laid out on the bed, but it was a Marine uniform. She didn't want to look like these people, but she had no other choice. Her gown is completely torn with private parts not being so private. It was odd for Sega to give her this much freedom. Was he trying to get her to like him? Or was it so she wouldn't die? Either way, she didn't like it at all.

"Oi, Navigator! Get out here!"

Nami sighed. She stepped out of her room and noticed the sun rising. Most of the fog had disappeared from when she was last outside. She walked towards the helm where Sega and two others stood beside the large round table.

One of them was a girl almost about her age with long brunette hair that reached down to her hips. Since she wore a marine coat, she could already tell she must be in the Captain rank or higher. The other was a man, about the same age, with snow white hair and faded lavender eyes.

"This is my daughter, Mai, and her friend, Ryu. They'll be controlling separate ships than this one."

So, these must be the captains she's been hearing about throughout the whole base. She looked down at the table. There were three separate lines on the map. One line went from island to island in the Grand Line. Another went through the islands of East Blue. The last line pointed from this island, straight to one specific island in the East Blue. The island didn't have a name on the map, but she could tell it wasn't her hometown or Usopp's hometown or the Baratie.

"You will be leading this ship to the island that started this all," said Sega.

"What is that island?" asked Nami.

"The island your captain originated from, Dawn Island."

* * *

**By Mai's and Ryu's little description, can you tell which two manga characters I based them off of? If you get it right... I'll give you a hug ._.**

**Question! Does the manga come out on Tuesdays now? Thats the second time it did.. and its ruining my schedule. Same with Fairy Tail. I love coming home from school on Wednesdays and especially Fridays knowing there's a chapter to read... but now.. *sigh*.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nami clenched her fists and looked down. Of all places, she'll be leading the ship that will destroy her captain's home. She can't get out of this. Alive or dead, her crew is not here. Without her weapon, she's completely weak. If she lies, Sega will know and the ring will explode on her.

She looked up and met the piercing eyes of the male captain. His stare pierced through her as if he was reading her soul. Something in those eyes was telling her not to do anything rash. Don't do anything reckless. A warning. He pointed to the map with his eyes and looked away from her.

"Remember our deal," said Sega. Nami nodded and approached the table. He emphasized all three of those words. This wasn't just a game of survival anymore, this is serious.

-x-x-

Robin looked down. "Not all animals have minds the work like ours, Chopper. There are animals out there that do nothing but survive and kill. These animals aren't normal animals."

"You're probably right."

"Don't let them get to you."

"Aa." Even though Chopper understood, he still couldn't get the fact that he couldn't understand these animals. For as long as he could remember, he should be able to understand _all_ animals.

-x-

"We made it!" cried Usopp. Not only were there animals attacking them from every angle, but he could've sworn he just died back there. His disease was really kicking in back there. He looked on ahead and saw that the ships were spread out and are just about to depart.

"Hold on!" yelled Franky. Usopp looked up towards the helm and noticed that Franky disappeared.

"Huh? Where's Franky?" asked Usopp.

"Yohoho!"

Usopp leaned over the railing and saw that they were about to crash onto one of the ships. "O-Oi! Franky! We're gonna crash!"

"**Gaon Cannon!**"

Usopp was nearly swept off his feet when a large energy beam shot out of Sunny's mouth. The warship nearest to the shore was the poor victim of the cannon. It exploded into pieces with some of the soldiers on board jumping off into the ocean to escape from the attack. When the Sunny finally hit the ocean, Brook climbed on top of the railing.

"O-Oi, Brook-"

"I'm going first!" Brook jumped into the ocean and ran as fast as he could towards one of the ships. Usopp looked down into the ocean. What surprised him most was the strength of the waves hitting the shore.

"I-I can't swim that" Usopp stuttered. "Oi, Franky, can't we move the ship towards the ships - AND YOU'RE ALREADY GONE!"

Usopp held his breath when he realized he was the only one on the ship. Sure he felt safe on their own territory but he didn't want to look like a weakling again. That chapter is over. The only problem is the ocean. Both Brook and Franky withstood it, but he's not like them. Suddenly, he heard the roar of an engine. He turned towards the end of the river and saw three small boats racing towards the Sunny.

Out of nowhere, a person with large wings flew past them and soared towards one of the ships. He only knew one person who can fly like that. Two out of the three boats turned directions and headed for a ship. The last remaining boat slowed to a stop when it reached the side of the ship.

"Usopp! Get on!" Chopper yelled. Usopp jumped down from the Sunny and nearly missed Chopper's boat. Chopper made a hard swerve and raced for one of the ships.

"You guys were fast," Usopp noted.

"Yea, but we don't have much time. The whole island is about to go into flames soon, and we might go with it if we don't get far away enough."

-x-

"Are you sure these were all the routes you took?" asked Mai.

"If I lied, you would've known," replied Nami halfheartedly. Sega nodded in agreement.

"All of these should be accurate. Just contact me if they don't work."

Mai nodded. "Then, I'll be heading for my ship. I'll see you back at the base, father."

Nami was surprised at how fast she disappeared when she used soru to leave the ship. Ryu squinted his eyes at her before doing the same. All that was left were her, Sega and fifty other Marine soldiers.

"I'm impressed. If you keep this up, I just might let you live for a little while longer."

"I'd rather die."

Suddenly, an explosion went off coming from the where the base was located. Nami tightly held onto the table as the ship rocked a little from the impact. It was a huge explosion that could've killed anyone near it. If the crew might've still been alive, then there was no chance of them surviving that.

Then soldiers on the ship ran around frantically while trying to get the ship away from the island as quick as possible. Sega glared at the explosion and pounded the table. All his information on the Straw Hats, gone. All his soldiers left behind at the base, hurt and injured. There's only one person who could've caused all this.

"SEEGGAAA!"

Nami gasped. She covered her mouth while her eyes started to flood with tears. Sega gritted his teeth. From the distance, Sega could see one of his own ships explode followed by a ship landing on the ocean from the sky. Next, there were a couple of small boats he recognized that came from the docks. He turned to Nami in fury.

Nami backed away when Sega got closer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote. The next thing she knew, her right arm started to burn like crazy. Nami screamed and fell to her knees. She extended her arm and realized it was the arm that held the ring. It was causing her arm to feel this pain.

-x-

Zoro grabbed the handle of his katana and jumped up from his boat a second before it crashed into the warship. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sanji do the exact same thing.

"Tch." Zoro tightly clutched the handle until he got to the top. Once he reached the railing, he saw the soldiers already armed and prepared to attack him. He smirked and landed on the railing. Standing in front of them was a young woman with brunette hair and a marine coat hung securely on her shoulders. She had a hand on the handle of her own katana. "I see you're prepared."

"I'll deal with you quickly," Mai countered.

-x-

Sanji smirked and tapped the toes of his feet on the deck of the warship. "Looks like I got a good one."

"Black Foot, huh? I was expecting something more," said Ryu. He took a step back and prepared his stance.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I heard this place was heading for a certain island in East Blue and I just couldn't ignore."

On a ship right over, two of the Straw Hats were surrounded by Marines. The two were back to back as they prepared for their attack. Usopp stretched the ropes of his kuro kabuto back and aimed it at one of the soldiers. Chopper was in his horn point, ready to tear this ship apart.

"Looks like we're not dealing with a captain. Are you ready, Chopper?"

"I'll handle the ship."

"I'll deal with these guys."

-x-

The soldiers on the ship backed away as different limbs started sprouting all over the edges of the ship. They were surrounded by giant arms and legs and they were afraid that if they moved any closer, they'd only get killed.

Robin giggled at the sight of their terrified expressions. "Excuse me, but I heard this ship was heading for a certain water city and I can't let you through."

"N-Nico Robin, huh? What are you all waiting for?! This is just one woman. We have fifty men! Attack!"

The soldiers charged towards Robin who stood calmly on top of the cannons. Robin shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Fifty men against one woman. I don't think that's fair."

One of the soldiers in front noticed a moving shadow that blocked his sunlight. He looked up and screamed when a foot came down and stomped him and any others near him. The soldiers behind them stopped in their tracks. When the foot rose up, the soldiers underneath were smashed into the ship along with a huge dent around them.

"Forgive me, but I don't go easy on a man in a uniform."

-x-

The soldiers on a ship were caught off guard when a giant robot appeared on their deck. It was almost the size of a giant and shooting it would probably be pointless.

"That's it! Come at me!" Franky yelled from his cockpit.

Some of the soldiers hesitated. A giant robot versus over fifty of them doesn't seem equal. Then again, a large robot's weakest point is its size.

"Bring it down!" yelled one of the soldiers. All of them roared to life and they surged forward and charged at the robot.

Franky raised an eyebrow. "If I get any scratches, you'll hear it from me!"

"**General Asimoto Dangerous!**"

Franky pulled out his large sword and lowered it to the soldiers' level. He spun around on the spot and slammed any nearby Marines with his sword.

"Spread out! We're not going to get him if we're together!"

"**General Omoni!**"

Without warning, Franky's robot fell on his back, crushing anyone clever enough to attack him from behind. Even though he was in this serious time-consuming situation, he was having the time of his life.

In the ship just over, few of the younger Marines were panicking over the fact that there was a living skeleton standing on the deck of their ship.

"I-Is that possible?" one Marine whispered to another.

"Is that even _real_?!"

"Yohoho, I'm certainly _very_ real."

The highest rank on the ship only rolled his eyes at the younger recruits.

"Just chop the head off! If you can't kill a skeleton, break him to pieces!"

Brook calmly adjusted his hat with one hand. "Go ahead and try. Let's see what happens afterwards."

-x-

"Oi! Stop dancing around like idiots! I said, attack!" yelled the highest rank.

"But, sir! My legs are moving on their own! I can't stop."

"Me neither!"

"Commander, help us!"

The Commander searched around the ship for the missing skeleton. A second before they could slice off his head, he magically disappeared. Then suddenly, everyone on board the ship aside from him started to dance. Apparently, they can hear music coming from nearby, but he couldn't hear a thing.

"Boys, where did you say the music is coming from again?"

The Commander furrowed his brows when none of them responded. Then out of no where, he heard a gun shot fire coming from his subordinates. He quickly turned around and saw half of them shooting at one another. The other half were still dancing to the inaudible music.

"Get a hold of yourselves!"

"Yohoho, you should really be more concerned about yourself, Commander."

-x-

Sanji leaned back when Ryu attempted to kick him while on a hand stand. His fighting method was similar to how Sanji used to fight back then, but he's different now. Stronger that is. He even managed to defeat all of the soldiers on the ship before dealing with the Captain.

"**Concasse!**"

Sanji jumped high in the air. He started rapidly flipping over to gain speed. He brought the heel of his down harshly. Although he received the pain from the attack, Ryu only blocked it with crossed arms. Sanji flipped backwards and landed back on his feet. Oddly enough, it looks as though Ryu hasn't been giving him his all ever since the fight started, and its starting to piss Sanji off.

Sanji flinched when he heard a woman's scream coming from the ship Zoro was currently on. It sounded like a cry of despair, but he had to remember these are enemies. He'd hear this cry every now and then and often times, he'd want to kill Zoro afterwards for what he's doing to that poor girl. He ignored it like always. But from the corner of his eye, he saw Ryu feeling tense. Whenever he'd hear the scream, this would happen.

Sanji tilted his head, then sighed. He leaned his head back and blew out a puff of smoke. "I get it now."

"What?" asked an irritated Ryu.

"You and Mai-chan, huh? Normally, I'd be pissed, and normally a Marine would always take down a pirate no matter what. But a gentleman's a gentleman. You're different from the rest. So, let's hear it. What's _really_ going on?"

* * *

**News recently came out that two Avril Lavigne songs (****Bad Reputation and How You Remind Me... which is weird because this one is a Nickelback song) ****will be used on the new Z movie. This is either really good or really bad. I was hoping for more epic j-pop/rock music though. **


	10. Chapter 10

Zoro blocked Mai's compressed projectile with his own. He had to admit, this girl was a lot tougher than she looked, and she looked only a few years younger than him. He hardly needed to use all three of his swords, but in order to end this quickly, he didn't have a choice. If it weren't for his training with Mihawk, he would say they could be on the same level. But he's stronger now.

"**Kokujo: O Tastumaki!**"

Using all three of his katanas, Zoro created a large gust of wind. Mai tried her best to block the wind with her sword. The size of the wind made it difficult to break through, but she managed somehow. When the wind finally disappeared, Zoro had completely disappeared from her view. She searched around for him until he reappeared behind her with the handle of his katana facing her left side.

"I can read you perfectly."

Mai cried out when Zoro jabbed the handle of his sword to her side. The force of it was more powerful than usual. This must be what her father explained as haki. She had only ever seen her father use it. She's seen Ryu use it a little, but its not as powerful. Sega told her once that she has haki hiding inside of her, but she could never unleash it.

Mai feel to the floor while clutching her side.

"I expected more," said Zoro albeit bitterly.

-x-x-

"SEGA!" Luffy didn't move an inch when he arrived on the designated ship and found it to be empty of soldiers. His anger rose when he saw Nami laying on the deck with an arm stretched out. She was crying out in pain and she was shaking like crazy. "Nami! O-Oi, what's wrong?"

"Get back, Luffy! Its a trap!" Nami yelled desperately. Right now, it was only Nami out on the deck. Other than the soldiers being gone, Sega was gone as well. Luffy desperately wanted to run over to her and help her. She was wearing their uniform and she looked panicked. She was hiding something. She was shaking like crazy and he didn't know why.

"Nami..." His navigator had bruises in every visible part of her body. That was when he remembered the announcement Sega made back when they all still separated. That cry from Nami came from Sega beating her.

"Nami, where is he?" Luffy asked harshly. Nami looked away as she tried to avoid the pain. As much as she wanted to tell him, what if she says anything? Will he shoot her on the spot? She couldn't risk Luffy or herself getting hurt. They were right out in the open for them to see.

Luffy's eyes widened. In a swift movement, Luffy dodged five daggers aimed at him from behind. He gritted his teeth. Before the daggers got any further, Luffy grabbed all five. He spun around fast and threw them at the direction they came from. From the forest, three Marine soldiers fell from the trees.

"COME OUT HERE, SEGA!" Next, cannonballs came flying in from different sections of the shore.

"**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!**"

Luffy inflated himself, catching all the cannonballs aimed for him. Using a new technique he learned from Rayleigh, Luffy shot all the cannonballs in the direction he wanted them to go. Cries were heard when the cannonballs exploded in the forest. Luffy could see some of the soldiers jumping into the ocean just to get away from the new forest fire caused by the explosion.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy spun around, nearly missing a dagger aimed for his head. He growled when blood seeped out of his new cut on his cheek. He saw a new person on board, and he was standing right in front of Nami. Luffy gritted his teeth when he saw the devilish smirk on his face.

"Sega.."

"I never expected your haki to have improved this much. You might be a bigger problem than I thought."

"Heh, you're nothing compared to me. Now, move!"

Luffy surged forward, in hopes of getting Nami to Chopper before his fight started. Right now, Nami is his first priority. Seeing her hurt and beaten like this is something he can never forgive.

"R.. Remote," muttered Nami. As much as she wanted Luffy to take her away from here, that remote is causing her to act like this. She couldn't move on her own free will and she was in pain in every part of her body.

Luffy jumped back and landed on his hands when Sega turned his arm into a cloud and stretched it up to punch him. Luffy tried to kick it with his foot, but his arm completely dissolved.

"Tch." Sega's power is somewhat similar to Smoker's power, but clouds are based off of water and air, not heat. He can reappear and disappear parts of his body anywhere on his own free will. Luffy had to remember that.

As the fight between the them started, Nami tried desperately to get the ring off of her wrist. It was sealed tight and the only way of getting it off was through the remote in Sega's pocket. If she could move, she could easily sneak over and take it easily with him distracted and all.

"Nami! Get out of here!" Luffy yelled. He gritted his teeth when Sega landed a blow to his head from behind. He had no idea how much she wanted to get away from this place. All she could think about was the pain.

Luffy shouted as he kicked his opponent in the gut using haki. Holding in the new pain in his gut, Sega pushed his leg away and raised his head to kick him in the head. Luffy fell back on his hands and pushed up to kick him in the face. Sega ducked and tried kicking his hands to knock him off his balance, but Luffy read him too easily.

"**Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!**"

With his quick pace, Luffy started punching Sega in all sorts of different areas. Unfortunately, Sega was quick with his pace as well. He missed every punch a second before it would reach him. Luffy growled and retreated his arms, extending one out and pumping his blood.

"**Gear Second!**"

Luffy disappeared leaving Sega with his curiosity. He smirked and took a step to the side when a fist nearly punched him from above.

"**Jet Pistol!**"

Sega furrowed his brows. There was a hole on the ship due to the fist. The arm was dark blue and steam was coming from it. He looked up and inhaled sharply when Luffy came crashing down, bringing Sega down onto the lower deck with him.

Nami was lifted an inch off the deck. She gripped her side when she landed back on the deck. While clenching her teeth, she slowly looked up and saw smoke coming out of a new hole on the ground. She looked back down at her ring. This thing is going to kill her if she doesn't act quickly.

Luffy lifted some ruble off of him and looked around him frantically. When there was no sign of Sega, Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the deck from above. Just when he was about to rocket himself out, Sega grabbed a hold of him by wrapping his arm around his neck. Luffy was caught off guard and accidentally rocketed the both of them out. Rather than a small toss in the air, Luffy accidentally threw them high in the air and towards the island.

"Get off of me!" yelled Luffy. Sega used a haki enforced fist to punch him in the gut. A cloudy fist appeared from behind him and punch him from behind as well. Luffy coughed up blood, but he gritted his teeth to hold himself together. Luffy crash landed deep in the jungle away from the ships. Sega turned into one large cloud before he landed. He flew up to a high branch where he could catch his breath.

"Damn.." Sega removed his coat, revealing a large gash on his left bicep. He ripped out a long strand of his coat and tied it around that bicep. He leaned back on the tree and tried to catch his breath. He looked at the sky and saw a large cloud of smoke coming from the base. All his men left behind are probably dead. All the information he gathered the past years, gone. Everything leading up to now is ruined, all thanks to the one thing he's working so hard to destroy. But that doesn't end here. Just like Fleet Admiral Akainu, he believes in absolute justice. There is no way he is going to die now while the Straw Hats are still alive.

Sega's anger has risen. All his men, all the work his put up with until now, ruined. This goes to show just how much of a threat the Straw Hats will be as they continue on with their journey. He has to end that now.

Luffy took one huge deep breath. His Gear Second started to wear off as he calmed down. He felt the area Sega punched him in. He flinched when he touched it. He looked down and saw a purple bruise in that area. He brushed it off and lifted himself up and supported his weight with his arms. He smiled in relief when he saw the river not too far.

He slowly got to his feet by using a nearby tree for support. He had to get back to the ship. Something was wrong with Nami and he has to get her to Chopper immediately. He took one step and an explosion went off just next to him. Luffy was blown off his feet. When he was about to land, he sensed another bomb hidden around that area. He stretched his arm up onto a branch and pulled himself up.

Sega turned towards the direction where an explosion just went off. It wasn't far, and a large cloud of smoke was coming from that area. Turning his lower half of his body into cloud, Sega flew up high above the trees. Another explosion went off in that same area. And another, and another. He furrowed his brows as he lowered himself down closer to the jungle.

Luffy was finally able to catch his breath when the smoke finally cleared. Aside from the waves and the burning building, it was somewhat quiet. He clenched his teeth when he sensed something coming from behind the tree he was on. He quickly jumped out of the way when a stampede of animals came crashing in. Luffy skidded on his feet until he finally slowed to a stop. His eyes widened when he saw how large and viscous these animals were. They looked a lot worse than the ones in Rusukaina.

The Straw Hat captain shielded his face when an explosion went off coming from where some of the animals stood. He felt the ground shake as the largest animals stomped on the ground, and when they did, more explosions went off. Luffy could hardly see with all the smoke in the area. He was knocked out of his feet when a gorilla punched him from behind. Birds scratched him as they flew by. He flinched when he heard a lion's roar coming from right next to him. He screamed out when he felt large jaws biting his right forearm.

"Damn it!" Luffy used his arm to punch the lion off of him. He stretched himself onto a high branch. He leaned back on the tree as he tried to catch his breath. He looked down at his arm and clenched his teeth. Blood was seeping out of the new holes of his wound. He looked up towards the sky and saw a cloud of smoke floating above a tree not far away. He had to get out of here. He's going to get killed if these animals are just going to get in his way. Moreover, Nami is still on the ship. The only thing he has to do is lead Sega back towards the ship without getting killed.

* * *

**Sorry for the one month hiatus. Small writers block. **

**By the way, did you guys see the new trailer for the film? Did you see Coby? :O**

**Holy cow! Another growth spurt for the guy! He looks like he's in his twenties!**


	11. Chapter 11

Luffy carefully stood up while balancing himself on the branch. He looked down and noticed the smoke starting to clear. He gasped when the smoke fully cleared up. All the animals were gathered around the tree he was on and one by one trying to climb up to reach him. Birds surrounded him and chirped at him with their beaks. The gorillas and monkeys were throwing large rocks at him, causing him to lose his balance. He fell to the ground where the animals piled on top of him.

From above, Sega saw the whole thing. Animals were coming in from all over the place and attacking the Straw Hat captain with no mercy. Because of that, Sega didn't move. He's as good as dead if he was too weak to defend himself from all of them. His expectations for the captain must've been too high to begin with.

"I guess you're not as strong as everyone puts out to be," murmured Sega.

Suddenly, he felt a small breeze of wind pass by him. He looked down and noticed the animals falling to the ground one by one, unconscious. His eyes widened. He saw the breeze go through the whole island. One by one, animals all over started falling into a state of unconsciousness. From the pile of animals, a rhino was pushed from the top of that pile, out popping Luffy.

"Damn animals. I could've died," murmured Luffy. Sega furrowed his brows. His haki reached throughout the whole island. He never realized how much powerful his haki could be. Even those that have the will to withstand it could've easily been knocked out. He yelped and rubbed his sore wound, even though it only made it worse.

"I don't understand you."

"Eh? Huh?" Luffy looked around to find the source of that voice. He looked up above and saw Sega floating above the trees. "Ah! You!"

"Why? Why haven't you used your haki to end our fight? You could've easily won. Your friends could be out of this mess in a second."

Luffy smirked. "What's the whole point of a fight when you already know you're going to win? I want a fair fight, one where I'll put you through the same hell you put Nami through!"

Luffy stretched his arms out and grabbed onto two trees while ignoring the pain from the bite.

"**Gomu Gomu no Rocket!**"

Once again, Luffy rocketed himself high up and out of the jungle, and came crashing into his opponent albeit harshly. They soared through the sky while throwing punches at one another.

"You're really persistent," murmured Sega.

"I should say the same to you!"

Meanwhile, Nami was recovering from the pain caused by the ring. Out of nowhere, everything stopped as if it magically turned off somehow, thankfully. She didn't know how long she could handle any more. Despite the fact that the ring has completely broken, she could still feel herself being electrocuted. She was still shaking all over. She placed a palm on the deck and tried to lift herself up, but she was still in under so much pain.

Nami gasped when something was thrown onto the ship. She looked up and saw Sega floating in the air, panting. A cloud of smoke came from a new hole on the ship.

"You really think you could beat me in the air?" Sega shouted.

Luffy coughed for smoke filled his lungs. He lifted himself up from all the ruble that had fallen on him. The hole he created was small, therefore Sega can't see his current state. Right now, Nami is his first priority. He squinted his eyes and looked straight at the creaks of the floorboards. He walked towards where he assumed Nami was. Everywhere else was light while this one area was completely covered.

Nami was caught off guard when she was lifted off the deck by a pair or arms. The arms wrapped around her tighter, making sure she wouldn't fall. The navigator looked up, tears streaming down her face when she saw who had rescued her. She wrapped an arm around his neck and hugged him tighter.

"Sshh, I'll take you to Chopper. Hold on a little longer. I'll get you out of here."

"Please," Nami muttered.

As Luffy neared the railings of the warship, he could see some of the other ships going down in flames or being destroyed from the inside out. So his crew pulled through after all, as expected. Sensing it on time, Luffy dodged several brick hard clouds that were thrown from behind. He used one of them as a stepping stool and pulled himself up higher. Unfortunately, Luffy could feel all the air being sucked out of him, causing him to lose all his air and thus, causing him to fall. His hands weren't free, so having no other choice, Luffy used himself to shield Nami against the fall. The navigator rolled out of his arms and landed just a feet away from arm's reach.

"Gomen, Nami. I dropped you."

Nami looked up and tried her best to reach out to him. Luffy did the same until a foot stepped down on his wounded forearm. He screamed out in pain when that foot stepped down harder. Even though something was holding him down, he still wouldn't give up.

Sega looked back and forth from the captain to the navigator. Luffy was desperately trying to reach out to her while Nami was on her side doing the same. Luffy used his other arm to reach out to her, but Sega sensed it and stepped on his other arm, preventing him.

"If it weren't for the data we received, I never would've expected you two to be lovers."

-x-x-

There was nothing but silence on Sanji's ship. Explosions went off from their surroundings and you could hear attacks from other enemy ships near them. The Marine Captain and the Straw Hat cook stood meters apart, staring at one another. Another feminine scream was heard, indicating some kind of connection between the two.

Sanji nodded. Ryu dashed for the railing and disappeared. The cook walked towards where he disappeared to. He looked down and saw him boarding Zoro's ship. Sanji took out the cigarette in his mouth and dropped it onto the deck. He stomped on it and adjusted his tie.

"Time to break loose."

Meanwhile, on Zoro's side, it will only take one more finishing blow to end his fight with the Marine Captain. He hadn't even broken a sweat. It was challenging, he had to admit. While Zoro stood at the middle of the deck, Mai was on her rear on the helm, clutching the large cut on her arm. It was her dominant arm, therefore she couldn't hold her sword without her strength. She felt ashamed as a soldier and as a daughter.

Zoro raised his sword, indicating his final attack. Mai sat in her spot, not even moving to reach for her katana. Zoro furrowed his brows, then swung his sword.

"**Sanbyakurokuju Pondo Ho!**"

Mai's eyes widened in horror at the size and the intensity of the compressed projectile. She never realized how scary an attack could be without her weapon to defend herself with. She shielded herself with her free arm, taking the attack head on. Never did she realize that Ryu had appeared in front of her and blocked the attack with his own arm.

"RYU!" Mai screamed out. It was an attack he chose to take head on. There was no way he was coming out of that unscathed. Her eyes widened when she saw the immense amount of blood coming from his arm. "Ryu! Hang on!"

Ryu spun around and placed a hand on her shoulder. Together, both captains disappeared. Zoro tapped his shoulder with the back end of the blade of his sword. He couldn't sense any of them on board the ship anymore. Letting them escape was either a good thing, or a bad thing. He looked towards his neighboring ship and saw it in flames, sinking. Sanji stood on top of it all, staring down at him. The cook nodded towards the Sunny before jumping into the water.

Zoro looked towards the opposite direction and saw a couple of the ships still in tact, but slowly breaking. He saw one specific person having difficulty maintaining the people on her ship. He tapped his shoulder with his sword again and frowned.

-x-

Chopper bursted through a hole on the ship and landed harshly back on the deck. He panted heavily while gazing at all the work he's done on the ship. There were holes everywhere, from the floorboards to the walls. Usopp, on the other hand, was busy with the Marines. Half of them were down while a few of them escaped from the ship to their freedom.

Slowly, the ship sank with the water thanks to all the holes Chopper created. As a final touch, the little doctor turned into his monster form to finish the job. They needed to finish fast, considering that everyone else was finishing their part of the job.

"Now, Chopper!" shouted Usopp. Chopper took his call as a signal and started rampaging around the ship. One, it was a lot faster to just destroy everything, and two, everything was destroyed. The rest of the Marine soldiers fled away in hopes of getting away from the large monster. Usopp cheered for the not-so-little reindeer, but he was overdoing it. "Oi, Chopper! You can stop now!"

Too late. The monster went all out that even their footing was completely destroyed. The two Straw Hats fell into the ocean where all the parts of the ship had fell. Overwhelmed by the strong waves, Usopp had difficulty swimming, but he had to grab a hold of his crew mate before he could drown. Taking a deep breath, Usopp dived down and swam around until he saw the now tiny Chopper sinking to the bottom. Usopp swam further and wrapped his arm around his stomach.

Finding his way back up was a bit more challenging. Pieces from the warship were scattered everywhere, he couldn't tell where he was. He couldn't concentrate and therefore didn't realize the large amount of wood sinking towards them. Just in time, it was broken to pieces before it could hit them. It was Sanji that had saved them. The cook indicated for them to follow him before swimming back up to the surface.

-x-

The soldiers on a certain ship snapped back to their senses when the music suddenly stopped.

"What happened to us?" asked a soldier.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything."

"Oi, look!" The soldiers looked around and saw the rest of their subordinates scattered around the ship, beaten and bloodied. Their commander laid in the middle of all of them. Blood was running down his nose and there was a fine line of ice starting from his heart to his left abdomen.

"Commander!" The soldiers ran to their wounded commander. Just before they could reach him, a strong gust of wind passed right through them, catching them off guard. They turned around and saw the living skeleton walking away while sheathing his sword.

"That skeleton!"

"He's still alive!"

"Let's kill him!"

Most of them turned back while grabbing their pistols and swords, ready for their counterattack. A few of them stayed back to check on their commander. Brook smiled as he slowly sheathed his sword.

"Such loyal companions, yet very naive. I'm sorry, but I already cut you all."

At the clink of his sword, all the remaining soldiers fell to the ground in pain.

"Yohoho, please forgive me." Brook ran to the railing and saw Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji swimming towards the Sunny. Brook jumped down and ran as fast as he could on water. "Mina-san! Wait! I did it!"

On Franky's side, the entire ship was set on fire thanks to his fireball. Any surviving soldiers were jumping into the water to save their own lives. Franky's robot stood by the shore where the water barely covered its ankles. Franky sat on top the shoulder of his giant robot, overlooking at the giant bonfire he created.

"So beautiful."

"Oi, Franky! Get everything ready!" Sanji called from the ship. "We're about ready to leave!"

* * *

**Almost at its ending (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Chapter!**

On the final remaining back-up ship, Robin was having difficulty on her side. All at once, all of the soldiers ganged up on her while she wasn't looking. Now, they were holding her arms apart to prevent her from doing anything rash. One soldier raised his sword to her neck while licking his lips.

"Up close, you're not bad to look at." Robin tensed up when she felt his hand sliding up her shirt. "It's a shame you're a criminal, you're so beautiful, but I like my women either way."

Robin cried out when they pulled her arms behind her back, tying them tightly with rope. She fell on her rear while everyone else hovered over her. Granted, she could still use her powers, but with so much happening around her all at once, she couldn't concentrate.

Suddenly, the man feeling her was blown away by a strong gust of wind. Robin took this time to untie the knot with a few hands she sprouted behind her. She didn't even acknowledge that everyone else gathered around her were being thrown away as well. After finally untying herself, she looked up with her arms crossed ready, but she saw her savior standing before her with his back to her. All three of his swords were out and the upper part of his robe was hanging over his sash, making him completely shirtless.

"Zoro..."

"Sorry guys, but if you want to get your hands on this woman, you're gonna have to kill me."

-x-

"I don't understand how two people can fall in love when the whole world is after them. You two should be afraid. You're hated by millions and all you care about is each other, it makes me sick. Other than that, I don't see what you see in each other. You're nothing but a slob. All you do is eat and goof around all day. You shower once a week and you always put your hunger over anything. When I read your data, I completely forgot that _you_ were the captain.

"Then there's your gold-digging girlfriend. All she cares about is money. I don't understand what you see in her. Sure she's got brains, but if you have your guard down, she could easily take your treasure without you noticing. Who would want to be with a bitch like that? I should just kill you both, that way you can be together in hell."

Luffy's anger was rising. While taking advantage of the fact that Luffy was too weak to move, Sega has done nothing but spout out insults about him and Nami. Sure, when the insults were about him, he could care less, but if it was about the person he loved, it created a whole other situation. This man wasn't just messing with his world, but he was messing with _his world_, and there was no way he was going to trample over them and take them away.

While turning his arm into cloud, Sega reached out and grabbed a sword lying on the ground.

"Oi, what are you doing," asked Luffy. Sega retreated his arm and raised it over Nami. "Oi! Stop!"

Sega thrusted the sword into Nami's lower left abdomen. The navigator screamed out as she endured more pain. Luffy was felt helpless as the sword went deeper into her until he saw the tip of the sword coming out from behind her. With complete satisfaction, Sega removed the sword slowly.

Luffy's anger had completely reached a new level. Sega was caught off guard when the arms under his feet disappeared. He glanced down and saw Luffy had completely disappeared.

"**Jet Pistol!**"

Sega took one step back and felt a sudden unexpected punch from behind. It was fast and he didn't even sense it.

"**Jet Stamp!**"

Next, he felt a kick on his upper back. The kick knock him down to his knees, but he got back up, ready for anything else he was going to throw at him. One by one, more and more punches and kicks were thrown at him from all over the place. He could never sense them, furthermore, he couldn't see the captain anywhere. He'd appear and disappear in an instant.

Having enough, Sega resorted to the lowest. He grabbed Nami, held her in a choke hold, and pointed a pistol to her head.

"How about attacking me again?" Sega screamed out. "One more and she's dead!"

Luffy remained still in his spot on the highest part of the warship. He stood up and clenched his fists.

Suddenly, Sega started to feel dizzy. Haki was being used on him, and he knew that. He tried his best to regain his vision, but everything was a blur. Just like what he saw in Luffy last time, anyone that can withstand his Haoshoku Haki will go down in an instant, and right now, he was about to be one of them.

Nami was too exhausted. The new pain in her abdomen was causing sparks to run through that entire area. When Sega picked her up and used her as bait, it really pissed her off. She was being used again. Nonetheless, she could tell he was starting to lose it. Only someone with Luffy's power could do that to just about anyone, and she knew that. So, Nami took the opportunity to elbow him and run away.

Luffy felt relieved when he saw Nami's act of escape, but he completely forgot that Sega had a weapon in hand. The vice admiral raised the pistol and pointed it to Nami. Using all the strength he had, Luffy unleashed all his strength on his haki. He was too far to reach him, so this was his only shot. However, it didn't stop him from firing the last bullet before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"NAMI!"

-x-

Everyone cheered for their victory as the Sunny flew away from the burning island. They started from waking up to an unknown island, to escaping into complete freedom. It was like a typical day for the Straw Hats.

"Wait, where's Nami-san and that idiot?" asked Sanji. The cheering died down at the realization.

"Luffy will get her back. He always does," Chopper stumbled.

The crew watched as the island got smaller in view. One thing was for sure, they can never let their guard down anymore. They got caught for a reason, and that led to someone taking all their knowledge and information. Any longer and the whole world would know everything about them. Any longer and all their friends would be gone along with them.

Out of no where, a hand had stretched out and grabbed a hold of the railing on the side of the ship. Usopp and Brook ran to where the hand was still holding onto the railing. There, Luffy came crashing into them while he had Nami in his arms.

"Please! Chopper, save Nami!" Luffy pleaded desperately.

"Bring her to the infirmary!" Chopper ran for the sick bay with Luffy on his tail. The captain was biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying in front of his crew. He set his girlfriend down on the bed and took a step back while Chopper started to work. Images of Ace were flooding his mind. The memory of Ace dying in his arms was crucial enough, he didn't think he could handle another death, especially someone like Nami. She was really pale; all the color in her skin turned entirely white. She was completely still, not moving at all, and her breathing was slowing down.

What will he do if he loses her too? Fall into another state of shock and depression? He didn't want to relive all that again.

_Nami, please be okay._

-x-

Two days have passed since they left the island, in other words, its been two days and Nami still hasn't waken up. During those days, Luffy hasn't left the infirmary unless to eat. Often times, Luffy would refuse to come out, therefore making the first mate bring the _food_ to_ him_. Nevertheless, Luffy hardly ate any, which is rare for his case.

Chopper had completely removed the bullet from her body. It reached a point where the bullet almost pierced her heart, luckily, it didn't. He stitched up the cut on her abdomen, and all her bruises were slowly fading. She was skinny to the bone due to the fact that she hasn't eaten in weeks.

On that second day, Luffy finally came out of the infirmary and gathered with the crew on the deck.

"Hey, Luffy. I didn't know you and Nami were a couple," said Chopper.

"WHAT? YOU'RE A COUPLE?" Sanji bursted into flames.

"You all didn't know?" asked Robin.

"Pft, even I knew," said Zoro.

"How'd you find out?" Luffy asked warily. He felt tired from his lack of sleep. For the past two days, he only waited for her to wake up.

"It was kinda obvious in the infirmary when you wouldn't leave her side," Franky explained.

"We tried to keep it a secret, but even that damn Sega figured it out." Luffy took a seat on the mast in between Chopper and Robin. But suddenly, he, along with Zoro and Sanji, grew tense when they sensed something appear on the ship. Standing in the middle of the deck and out of their Marine uniforms, were Ryu and Mai.

"It's them!" Chopper cried.

"Attack!" Usopp commanded. The two charged forward, ready to attack when straightaway, Sanji grabbed their shirts and pulled them off their feet, stopping them.

"Calm down. They're not bad," said Sanji. Even though he said that, Zoro was having a bad feeling about them.

"Please, we just want to clear some things up. We come in peace," Ryu said cautiously. Mai was hiding behind Ryu, feeling a bit insecure about being on an enemy ship.

"That's what they all say!" yelled Usopp. Out of irritation, Sanji punched him in the head, earning him a new bump on top of his head.

"What do you say, Captain?" Zoro called out.

"It's fine. We'll hear them out," Luffy said tiredly.

-x-

The kitchen was where they decided to have their conversation. Everyone sat around the table, all of them staring at Ryu to begin.

"First, I want to start with the drugs. I'm sure you all figured out that you weren't supposed to wake up," Ryu started.

"Yeah! I figured that out, but I'm not sure how we woke up anyway," said Chopper.

"That was me. I drugged you all again, sorry. Only I had the cure that could wake you all. Even Sega didn't know about it. This drug was never supposed to exist, both drugs weren't. When the medicine for the sleeping drugs were being created by our scientists, I asked for a cure "just in case one of our men mistakenly drinks the drug by accident." No one knew I was waiting for the right moment to take down Sega."

"Take down Sega?" asked Sanji. "But isn't Mai-chan..."

"Sega has gone overboard with all his research. You know it as well. You know about that room. He's been obsessed with the Straw Hats for years and he hasn't stopped."

"I agree with Ryu," said Mai. "He has gone overboard, but he's not wrong either. You people are notorious pirates and you should be taken down at all costs. With your strength now, you'll be a bigger threat in the future."

"She's right, but I have a feeling you're not gonna let anyone get in your way, right?"

"Of course!" replied Luffy.

"I just want one more thing cleared up. How did you manage to capture us without us realizing it? Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all have haki. They would've been able to sense it if someone else boarded our ship," said Usopp.

"Amnesia gas and sleeping gas. We had them thrown on your ship when you neared our island. You couldn't see us because of Sega's fog. As soon as you smell the gas, you'll immediately start to forget what you were even doing. The sleeping gas just made everything easier for us. It was during the night that all of this happened, so it was cake."

"I'm surprised you wanted us to help you," said Robin. Ryu shrugged.

"What's better than getting rid of someone than using that one thing he's been after this whole time?"

-x-

The crew waved to the two Marines as they boarded their little ship.

"So, without your dad, what are you going to do now?" Franky called out.

"We're going to find my mother. I haven't seen her in years," Mai replied with a big smile on her face.

"Afterwards, we might go hunting," Ryu added.

"Hunting? For what?" asked Usopp.

"Uh, its best you don't know."

The crew waved goodbye when the little ship sailed away.

"Do you think it was okay to trust them?" asked Chopper.

"Luffy-san seems to trust them," said Brook.

"He'll trust anybody, especially that one centaur from Punk Hazard," replied Usopp.

"Centaur? I don't remember Luffy being friends with a centaur other than Brownbeard," said Chopper.

"That's because he tried to attack him right after they met."

"Eh?"

"Relax. The evil mean vice admiral is gone, and so should all our worries," said Sanji. "Since none of us have eaten in weeks, I'll prepare a huge buffet."

"Buffet!"

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Luffy sat in his usual spot on a chair next to Nami's bed. His elbows were prepped up on the bed with the back of his hands supporting his chin. Ryu's last words kept running through Luffy's mind.

_"What do you need to say that only I need to know?" asked Luffy._

_"I didn't want to scare the others, but when we went back to the island, we couldn't find Sega's body anywhere," said Ryu._

_"What?" Luffy looked back to the others, then took Ryu to where it was more private. "What do you mean you couldn't find his body? We left him on that ship."_

_"I know. That ship sunk along with the others. He wouldn't have been able to survive if he touched the water. We checked underwater and we couldn't find his body. The island was completely ruined, but there was no sign of him there either. He might still be alive."_

The thought of that man still alive haunted Luffy. If they stayed on the island any longer, they would've been killed. A future with that kind of man in it is terrifying.

Luffy's thoughts were interrupted by a small moan coming from Nami.

The navigator slowly opened her eyes, and fear struck her. She slowly started backing away and trying to pull all the chords away from her skin. Fortunately, Luffy was right next to her, calming her down.

"Nami, Nami! Calm down. I'm here."

"..Luffy? W-Where am I? Did Sega.."

"No. We're on the Sunny. Sega's gone. He won't hurt you again."

Nami started to calm down. Luffy lightly rubbed the back of her head to sooth her. Nami reached for Luffy's other arm and clutched it tightly.

"I was so scared."

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you again."

What he said to her wasn't a lie. If he ever does show up again, he'll beat his ass into oblivion, but that was still far in the future. He'll never let anyone trample over his world again.

* * *

**Crappy Ending, I know! And a crappy fight too! So much for the most evilest villain they'll face yet. Ugh, I suck -.-**

**But other than that, I've been having a great day, so I thought I'd end this today. I finally got my license! lol ****But thank you to everyone that stuck with this since the beginning, even though I struggled in some parts. You guys are amazing (:**

**The title and the parts of the plot was based off of Zebrahead's song, _His World_. **


End file.
